


The Will Of Fire

by Snorlax891



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Asami Is OP And I'm Not The Least Bit Sorry, Bad Ass Ninjas, Chakra Spirits, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanfic No Jutsu, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jinchuriki Korra, Korra Is OP And I'm Not The Least Bit Sorry, Mom Korra and Mom Asami, Ninjas - Freeform, Post-Shippuden, Post-War, Smut, This Whole Thing Is Basically Fanservice, Uchiha Korra, Uchiha Resurgence, i wrote a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax891/pseuds/Snorlax891
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War may be over, but the world is not as peaceful as it seems. With the generation that won the war slowly losing the fight to the ravages of time, can the Leaf Village, and the rest of the Shinobi world withstand the next great threat, or will the world built by The Sage of The Six Paths finally meet it's end?





	1. The Passing of The Torch

“Lord Seventh,” Korra intoned with respect, kneeling at the bedside in full gear. “You summoned me sir?”

“I did,” responded the slightly raspy voice above her, before descending in to a minor coughing fit. “Remove your mask please,” he ordered when recovered.

Korra did so, hanging her standard issue ANBU mask on her hip.

Movement in the corner of her eye drew her attention, and instinctively, she put a hand in to her tool pouch, her hand wrapping around the handle of a kunai knife. Her grip relaxed however, when she realized it was only Shikamaru Nara, premier advisor to Lord Seventh.

Shikamaru moved forward towards the Hokage, who waved him off, dabbing at his lips with a handkerchief. The amount of blood that came away concerned Korra, and she could even see Shikamaru scowl slightly at the sight, though she schooled her expression as best she could.

Korra looked up in to the wrinkled face of the Seventh Hokage, his smiling face gazing down on her with amusement, his once blond hair, now pale white, framing his smile. His bright blue eyes, still alert and measuring, seeming, as they always did, as if they could see in to her very soul. His hands sat folded on top of his hat, which bore the symbol of The Land of Fire, in his lap.

And they seemed to be doing exactly that, searching for something inside her as Korra did her best to meet that gaze.

“How can I be of service my lord,” she questioned.

The Hokage chuckled, his hand going up to stroke his chin. “Hmm,” he mused. “Service indeed.”

“Lord,” Korra prompted, slightly confused.

The Hokage motioned to Shikamaru, who handed him a file, which he flipped open, glancing at it periodically as he began to speak. Korra surmised he already knew most of what the file contained beforehand, judging by how little he actually seemed to be reading from it.

“You have quite the impressive record Korra. Graduated early from the Academy, promoted to Chunin a year later, and Jonin not six months after that, upon which time, I recruited you in to the ANBU. Since then you’ve taken on almost exclusively, missions of A and S rank, each one of them completed successfully, with minimal casualties. You’ve mastered numerous and varied jutsu of some difficulty.” He turned deadly serious for a moment. “Not to mention the VERY special asset you possess. An asset crucial to the survival of the Hidden Leaf, and keeping the peace in this volatile Shinobi World.”

Korra briefly traced her fingers across her eyes, well aware of the secrets they held, which she could activate at any time, should there be a need.

“You are quite the Shinobi, Korra, especially for one so young. How old are you now Korra?”

“Me sir?” The question surprised her. “Twenty, sir.”

“Ah, so young,” he laughed quietly. “If Guy Sensei were here, he would no doubt have an impassioned speech about the power of youth to make. But I digress,” he waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. “Doubtless, your abilities are indeed impressive.”

“Thank you my Lord,” Korra spoke humbly, lowering her head in an attempt to hide her blush. It was no small feat to be complemented such, by a ninja as accomplished as Naruto Uzumaki. With everything the man had been through, everything he had seen and experienced and accomplished, it was high praise indeed to impress the man. “I only try to serve the village to the best of my abilities,” Korra insisted.

“Hmmm,” the old man hummed to himself. He stroked his chin, looking amused. “And those abilities are certainly considerable. Not to mention the fact that you were born with FOUR chakra natures, an unprecedented event. To think, in my lifetime…” he trailed off, vision focused on a point somewhere in the distance.

Shikamaru cleared his throat as the silence lengthened. “My Lord…” he prompted.

“Hmm?” The Hokage shook himself, his attention returning to the woman before him. “Ah yes,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Forgive me. My mind tends to wander these days.” He seemed to steel himself, a new focus entering his eyes. “All the more reason to conclude this business as soon as possible.”

“Lord Seventh,” Korra questioned. “Do you have a mission for me?”

“Of a sort, of a sort.” He made a patience gesture with his hand. “But first, a question for you.”

Korra raised an eyebrow in curiosity, unsure where this could possibly be going. It felt like the Hokage was leading up to something, but she couldn’t for the life of her, figure out what it may be.

“Who would you consider to be the king?”

Korra stared blankly, blinking in confusion, as the Hokage and Shikamaru exchanged a knowing look.

“The…king sir?” She wasn’t sure if she had heard correctly.

“Indeed,” he nodded. “Who do you think it is?”

Korra furrowed her brow in thought. Clearly this question meant something, something important. And if she had to guess, there was a deeper meaning to the question than was immediately apparent. If Shikamaru was involved, that was guaranteed. _Think Korra, think. Work your way through the problem step by step,_ she reasoned. _Think like Shikamaru. Think like Asami._ She smiled briefly, at the thought of her beautiful, brilliant shinobi of a wife, before re-focusing on the problem at hand.

 _Wait,_ she realized. _I’m on the right track here. Asami and I love playing Shogi, and there’s a king piece in Shogi. Ah let’s see, what else? The other pieces in Shogi are knights and pawns, and there’s the sacrificial piece. Out of all of them, the king is the most important piece. Lose the king and you lose the game._ Understanding came over her, a smile creeping on to her face. _So all I have to do is equate the game pieces to the real world and determine who the king is._

 _So who do we lose that would make us lose the game?_ Initially, she wanted to say the Hokage, or perhaps the Feudal Lord, but dismissed those answers as too obvious. The Hokage and the Feudal Lord could both be replaced, as much a blow as it would be to lose either of them. Like it or not, both of them were replaceable. Neither of them were the right answer. _Who isn’t replaceable then? Who can we not afford to lose?_ Her mind flicked through the roster of the village’s inhabitants, people and names and all the multitudes of citizens she knew were there but didn’t know personally flashing through her mind.

Through it all, images of Asami and their young daughter Yasuko kept appearing. Korra would be devastated if anything happened to them, but ultimately she knew she would survive. Though if Yasuko were to be killed and Korra didn’t go first, she would never forgive herself and would never be able to look Asami in the eye again. Any mother would be crushed by the loss of her child. _Wait…that’s it._ She gasped slightly, an expression of shock, followed by a smirk of understanding as revelation hit her.

Looking up to the Hokage and Shikamaru, she spoke with confidence in her voice, and a slightly smug grin on her face. “The children,” she said. “The children are the king. They’re the future of the village, so if we lose them, we lose the game.”

The two men chuckled, looking at her with approval in their eyes, and they exchanged a look between themselves.

“Well,” the Hokage began. “She certainly figured it out faster than you did, eh Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru smirked at him. “And I had to explain it to you sir, so what does that make you?”

Naruto laughed. “True, true,” he admitted, turning his attention back to Korra. “Now then,” he rubbed his hands together. “You have proven you understand who must be protected at all costs, and are willing to give your own life to do just that, given your mission record. Korra…you have the Will of Fire indeed. The fierce desire to protect those you love, and the village with everything you have.”

Humbled, Korra almost whispered, “Thank you my lord.” It was said that the Third Hokage often spoke of the Will of Fire, and she had heard the current Hokage’s thoughts on the matter before, but to have it stated for her so plainly that she possessed the same spirit, was both humbling and encouraging. It was good to know that the higher ups thought so highly of her.

“Which is why,” the Hokage continued, smiling and nodding. “We have come to a very important decision regarding you.” He held out his hat towards her, indicating that she should take it, and cautiously, Korra reached out and grasped the other side with both hands.

“Korra,” Naruto said, with great seriousness in his voice and his expression. “As of this moment…YOU are the Hokage.” He released the hat, and Korra drew it towards herself slowly.

She stared at the older man for a long moment, the room silent, processing, before what had just been said finally hit her. “WHAT,” she questioned loudly, going slack jawed. “Ho…Hokage…me…what…I can’t,” she protested. “S…surely someone more qualified…” She thrust the hat back towards him, attempting to return it.

He in turn pushed the hat back towards her. “There isn’t anyone more qualified,” he argued quietly. “But if you truly don’t desire the position, you’re going to have to come up with an alternative.”

“Sasuke,” she countered quickly. “He’s just as strong as you, and didn’t you say he once claimed he was going to be Hokage?”

The Seventh laughed. “Sasuke doesn’t have the mentality to be Hokage, and he knows it. He’s too much of a loner. He’s done too much against the village in the past to be accepted anyway. It’s true that in the end he helped save the village, but the doubt is there. No. Sasuke is not suitable for the position. Besides, he’s older than I am. It should be someone young, and strong, with many years ahead of them to guide the village. Someone like you.”

“Asami then. She’s young like me, and she’s strong, and she’s way better at decision making than I am, plus she knows just as many jutsu, if not more.”

“Your wife is talented yes,” he agreed, stroking his chin. “However, you and I both know she is currently far too busy working with the medical team under Sakura, and helping you raise your daughter, to take on the responsibility of leading the village.”

Frowning, Korra racked her mind for someone else, anyone else that could possible take her place, but everyone she thought of that was remotely qualified was either too old or far too busy with previous engagements. She took in a deep breath through her nose, letting it out through her mouth slowly. It seemed she had no choice. There really was no one else for the job. Not that she was completely averse to the idea, it was simply overwhelming to think that she would suddenly be thrust in to this position, with the entire village depending on her for guidance.

“I suppose,” she began hesitantly, looking up at the two older shinobi. “That it’s up to me then.” She hesitated a moment, a look of concern passing over her face. “You really think I can do this?” This last question directed at the Hokage… _No the previous Hokage,_ she reminded herself. _That’s you now...I’m the Hokage,_ she thought frantically. _Oh spirits I’m the Hokage!_

Naruto laughed lightly, and she met his eyes. The old man had a smile on his face. “It’s hitting you isn’t it,” he asked kindly. “The weight of your responsibilities.”

Unable to speak, she made a sound of confirmation and nodded, blushing.

“Ahhh, I understand,” he soothed, reaching out a hand and patting her on the shoulder. “It is not an easy thing, accepting such a burden. Even I had my moments of doubt after assuming the position, and it was what I had wanted ever since I was very young.”

“Yes sir,” she responded quietly. “Thank you for your trust. I swear I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will,” he confirmed, nodding. “That is why I chose you to succeed me.” He contemplated a moment, seeming lost in memory. “You know, I had originally intended Konohamaru to succeed me. However,” he sighed. “Circumstances being what they are…”

Korra remained quiet. The death of Konohamaru weighed heavily on the old man, she knew. He felt responsible for the young shinobi’s demise, as he had been the one to assign him the mission in which he’d lost his life.

Naruto shook himself out of his funk. “Ah but that is neither here nor there. We are here, and _you_ are Hokage now, and I can rest easy knowing the village is in good hands.”

“Thank you my lord. I’m honored…truly.”

“Ah good, good,” he chuckled, waving his hand. “Now perhaps you should go and inform your wife of your new responsibilities? I’m sure she’d want to know.”

 _I am going to have to tell Asami,_ she realized. _I wonder how she’ll react?_

She rose to her feet, tucking the hat under her arm, and bowing. “By your leave then Lord Seventh?”

He smirked at her, bowing his head. “By _your_ leave Lady Eighth.”

She blushed, ducking her head slightly. _Lady Eighth huh? I guess that’s technically what I am now. Guess I’ll just have to get used to it._

She started towards the door, but stopped as another thought hit her. “Wait,” she reasoned. “Aren’t we supposed to have a ceremony? Shouldn’t everyone be informed? They have a right to know who’ll be leading them after all, and don’t the Jonin have to approve? And what about the Feudal Lord?”

“The Feudal Lord has already been contacted and approves,” Naruto calmed her with a raised hand. “And the Jonin of this village love you Korra. They have a fierce admiration and respect for you. No need to worry about them. The _entire_ village loves you. You know this. And as for the ceremony, we can have that at any time you please. Tomorrow even. Your cape should be ready by now.”

Considering this for a moment, she let out a breath. _I should have known he had this all planned out. I bet he knew I’d accept._ She gave a little smile. _That’s Lord Seventh for you._

“I’ll take my leave then,” she informed the men, a grateful smile on her face.

With a final bow, she turned and left the room, pausing a moment before opening the door, and with a determined expression, she placed the hat on her head and opened the door, stepping out in to the hall.

A moment of quiet reined in the room as the two men gazed at the door, before turning to each other.

 “She’ll do just fine,” Shikamaru confirmed.

“Aye,” Naruto agreed, nodding.

Shikamaru regarded him for a long moment of silence. “So,” he ventured. “When are you going to approach her regarding that other matter?”

Naruto shook his head slowly. “Not yet. Let her settle in first, find her rhythm as Hokage. Then I’ll see what she wants to do.”

Shikamaru gave a curt nod, making a sound of agreement.

* * *

 

 Stepping out in to the hall, Korra took a moment to collect herself, shutting the door and letting out a breath as she leaned against it. Gathering herself, she moved off the wall, and looked across the hall to where Mako leaned on the opposite wall.

The tall, orange-eyed man, with the spiky hair, had been one of her two team mates along with his younger brother since they graduated from the academy, up until Korra had joined the ANBU. He moved off the wall and came over to her.            

“Hey,” he said in his usual calm manner. “What did Lord Seventh want? Are you going on a mission?” Then his expression changed, taking in what she wore on her head. “What is that? Isn’t that the Hokage’s hat?”

“Yeah,” she answered quietly.

Mako raised an eyebrow. “And you have it because…”

“He gave it to me…he…he made me Hokage.” She was still somewhat dazed after what had just happened, still processing.

Mako was flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open in shock for a moment. “You’re serious?!”

Korra began walking down the hallway and Mako followed. “Yeah,” she confirmed, looking over at him briefly and nodding. “It surprised me too. But he called me Lady Eighth and everything.”

“Wow,” Mako scratched the back of his head. “Korra, that’s amazing. You must be really happy. I’m sure happy for you. It’s not everyday you become Hokage after all, or your best friend does in my case.”

She looked over at him, to see a rare, large smile on the man’s face. “I am happy,” she agreed, sticking her hands in her pockets. “It’s just a lot to take in ya know?”

“That’s what she said.”

Korra looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, seeing his smirk, and she smirked back. “Somebody mark the date. Mako made an actual joke. Someone declare a national holiday.”

“Ha. Ha,” Mako countered, his tone equally playful. He was silent for a while as they exited the building and moved in to the village. “You know…with you being Hokage and all now, you could probably make that happen.”

“Oh my God, shut up!” She laughed, shoving him, making him laugh as well.

Getting a serious look on his face, he stopped walking. Korra stopped as well, curious.                        

He bowed deeply to her. “As you wish, Lady Hokage, ma’am.” Raising his head, she could see the smirk on his face.

Korra shook her head, laughing and moving off. “Remind me to have the ANBU murder you,” she said without malice.

“Noted.” The smirk still hadn’t left his face.

She paused for a moment, a shocked look on her face. “Oh God I actually could do that. I’m in charge of the ANBU now I suppose.”

Taking in her somewhat shell-shocked expression, he let out a breath. Placing a steadying hand on her shoulder, she shook her slightly.            

Korra looked over at him, the nerves clear on her face. In fact, she was sure she looked positively terrified. She certainly felt it.

“You ok,” he asked her, concerned.

“Errrmm,” she scratched the back of her neck. “Define ok.” She let out a breath. “Honestly, I’m continually shifting between, ‘I can do this’ and, ‘Someone help me I have no idea what I’m doing…’ so yeah. There’s that.”

Mako let out a breath, moving in front of her and putting both hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him curiously.

“Korra, look,” he began slowly. “You are the strongest shinobi I have ever met, with the exception of maybe Lord Seventh. You are also the kindest, most selfless, most beautiful, most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure to call my friend.” He scratched the back of his head nervously. “Errm…don’t tell Asami. She’s really great too, I mean it’s not like I think she’s ugly or anything, and she’s selfless, and smart and beautiful too but uhhh…” He trailed off when he noticed Korra smirking at him.

She laughed, patting him on the shoulder. “Thanks Mako.” There was a genuine smile on her face. “That really means a lot to me.”

He let out a relieved breath. “Oh good. Plus I really didn’t want Asami angry with me. Your wife is scary when she gets mad.”

“She sure is,” Korra agreed, nodding. “Well, speaking of my wife, I’d better go tell her that I’ve been put in charge of the entire village.” She scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously. “Ok still not used to that. Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow ok?”

He nodded, and Korra moved off, taking the fast way home by leaping from rooftop to rooftop. She smirked. _I love being a shinobi. Really has its perks. You’re not gonna see the average person doing this._

* * *

 

Smiling, Korra came to a stop, dropping down in front of the door to the home she shared with the two favorite women in her life. “Asami,” she called out, walking in and shutting the door behind her. “Yasuko. I’m home!”

The sound of rapidly pounding tiny feet on the wooden floor was her answer, and before long, her daughter came careening around the corner. Korra barely had time to straighten from removing her sandals before she was tackled.

“Mommy,” the little girl cried out in excitement, clinging tightly to Korra’s torso. “You’re back!”

“Oof,” Korra grunted as Yasuko squeezed. “Hey kiddo. I missed ya. Were you a good girl for Mama while I was gone?” She looked down at the child affectionately. Dark skinned like Korra, though not quite as dark due to Asami’s influence, but with the green eyes and flowing black hair of her other mother. Medical ninjutsu was truly a glorious thing, and Korra was truly grateful that it had advanced enough to allow them to have a child of their own blood, even though both of them were women.

Yasuko pouted, puffing up her cheeks to the point it began to make her look like a startled toad, and Korra had to avoid laughing, so as not to insult her daughter.

“Mommyyyyy,” the girl whined. “I’m always a good girl.”

Laughing, Korra patted her on the back. “I know you are sweetie. Now where’s Mama? I need to say hi to my other favorite girl.”

“Mama’s in the kitchen. She’s making stir fry.” Yasuko smiled up happily at her mother.

Korra sniffed the air. “Mmm. You’re right. I thought I smelled something good.” She took her daughter’s hand. “Come on munchkin. Let’s go say hi to Mama ok?”

“Ok!” Yasuko followed along eagerly, skipping and swinging her free hand. As the pair walked, Yasuko gazed curiously up at her mother, sure she’d seen that hat somewhere before. She tugged on Korra’s arm, and the young woman looked down at her. “Mommy, where’d you get that hat?”

“Oh this?” She fingered the hat brim, smiling down at her child. “Lord Seventh gave this to me.”

The child’s eyes widened with awe. “He did?”

“Mmhm,” Korra confirmed, with a nod of her head, amused at her daughter’s reaction.

“He’s so nice!” She had met the previous Hokage before several times, and always reacted well. The two had a positive relationship even if they weren’t particularly close.

Korra chuckled, glad of her child’s happiness, and general positive outlook on life. She hoped it stayed with her throughout her life, despite the world’s way of crushing spirits like hers with reality. “Yeah,” she agreed. “He is.”

Opening the kitchen door, and stepping through, Korra was met with the delicious smell of her wife’s cooking, the mouth-watering smell of stir-fry filling the room. Inhaling deeply, she let out a pleased hum, and smiled as she spotted Asami at the stove, spatula in hand, as she stirred the food.

Yasuko broke away from Korra, running up to her other mother and grabbing on to her leg with a cry of, “Mama! Mommy’s home!”

“Ah, I thought I heard you two talking out there. Welcome back,” Asami said, turning with a smile. Then she took in Korra’s new accessory and a look of shock passed over her face. “Korra…what?” The questioning look on her face said it all.

Blushing, Korra fingered the brim of the hat. “Oh this? Well funny story actually, see…well…I’m sorta the Eighth Hokage now…yeah…heh heh.”

Absolute shock was all that could be seen on Asami’s face at Korra’s statement. “Y-you’re serious.” Her eyes flicked between Korra’s face and the hat on her head, the serious expression on the dark-skinned girl’s face giving credence to her words. “You are serious,” Asami confirmed. Turning down the heat on the food, and putting down the spatula, she walked to Korra, taking both her hands in her own. She raised a hand up, affectionately stroking Korra’s cheek, who looked up at her. “Korra,” The affection in Asami’s voice was palpable. “You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. I’m _so_ proud of you. You deserve this. I’m so lucky to call you mine.”

“’Sami,” Korra protested, the blush growing on her face. “I’ve always felt like the lucky one. After all, I’ve got you…but thank you. You’re support is everything to me.”

“And you’ll always…have it,” Asami assured, as she leaned in. Korra leaned up to meet her, and their lips met, Asami’s arms wrapping around Korra’s shoulders, and Korra’s around the taller woman’s waist. They held each other tightly as they kissed. Getting in to it, Korra opened her mouth, inviting Asami’s tounge inside, and the older woman responded eagerly, their tongues swirling and dancing with each other. Asami let out a little moan, and Korra felt her heart speed up at the sound.

“Ewww,” The small voice made the both of them jump, and they pulled away from each other, blushing. They had forgotten they weren’t alone in their moment of passion. Their daughter stuck out her tongue at them, making a disgusted face, causing both women to chuckle embarrassedly. “Mommy, Mama, that’s gross! Blech,” she declared with all the certainty of a child who believes with absolute certainty that their point of view is irrefutable.

Asami and Korra both laughed, and Asami walked over to their daughter, stroking her hair. “Someday you might not think so sweetie. Someday you might meet a guy or girl who you want to kiss too,” Asami spoke, holding up a finger and leaning forward with a smile, making eye contact with the young girl.

Yasuko crossed her arms with a “hmmph,” and pouted, the spitting image of Korra, making Asami chuckle. “No way,” she declared. “Kissing is icky.” Both her parents laughed again at this.

Korra turned to Asami. “Is the food ready? I’m starving,” she asked, rubbing her stomach. As if on queue, it gurgled, making Korra laugh.

Asami rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. “Just about,” she said, going back to the food, and taking up the spatula again. “Why don’t you go wash up? I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

“You’re the best ‘Sami,” Korra declared, walking up beside her wife and wrapping an arm around her waist. She gave her a peck on the cheek, and turned to head upstairs.

Asami smiled, watching over her shoulder until Korra left the kitchen, before turning back to the food. She turned to look over her other shoulder. “You go wash up too Yasuko, alright hun?”

“Ok Mama,” the girl agreed pleasantly, smiling and hopping off the chair she had been sitting in, heading towards the door.

“Good girl.” Asami smiled at her, turning back to the food. _I have two such amazing girls in my life,_ she marveled. _How did I ever get so lucky?_

* * *

 

 “He’s late,” the tall woman said to her companion. She turned to him, her long braid swinging with the movement of her head, the eye like mark on her forehead shining in the moonlight.

“He’ll be here,” the shorter man assured her, his shaved head reflecting moonlight almost like a mirror.

“He’d better,” the tall woman grunted in annoyance, turning to look over the cliffs. Hidden Leaf Village could just be seen in the distance.

“Patience P’li.” He held up a hand. “Ghazan has never failed us before. He’ll complete his mission.”

There was a silence between the two, as they stood watching the village in the distance below them, their black cloaks fluttering in the wind. A noise made them both turn, a figure dressed as a Leaf Shinobi coming up the path towards them. Reaching the top, the figure paused, and P’li and the shorter man both tensed, moving their hands instinctively towards their weapons.

The figure held up a hand. “It’s me,” the rough voice said, and he erupted in a wave of smoke, a pooffing sound accompanying it, as he released the Transformation Jutsu. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a heavily muscled man, with long black hair, and a squared off mustache separated in to two parts. He wore the same robes as the other two.

“You’re back,” the short man said, turning fully to face him. “Were you able to infiltrate the village?”

Ghazan nodded. “Yeah. We were too late. It looks like they just inducted a new Hokage about two days ago. I wasn’t able to find the previous Hokage. My guess is they’ve got him hidden away somewhere.”

The man with the shaved head turned away, putting a hand to his chin in thought, supporting his right elbow with his left hand.

“Zaheer,” Ghazan prompted. “What do you want to do?”

“This new Hokage…did you get a look at them? Who are they?” Zaheer turned back to face Ghazan.

Ghazan snorted in derision. “Some kid. She didn’t look like much to me.” He shrugged.

“Even so, if she managed to become Hokage, she must have some skill,” Zaheer countered. “We can’t afford to take her lightly, especially at this early stage.”

P’li walked up and joined them. “So what now?”

Zaheer was silent for a long time, and if they weren’t familiar with him, the two would think he wasn’t going to answer. Instead they knew he was contemplating, considering every outcome, planning hundreds of steps in advance. That’s how it worked. Zaheer was the brains, and thus he was their leader; the chess master, surveying the board from above and ensuring that each piece moved the way it should. Though he wasn’t incapable of getting in the fight himself, a fact he had proven multiple times in the past. This master of genjutsu was no one to be trifled with.

“For now we retreat and regroup. We wait for Ming Hua to return from Hidden Rain. Her sensory skills will be invaluable in getting a read on this new Hokage.”

The other two made sounds of agreement, nodding. Zaheer stepped forward, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. A rare smile split his face. “Patience my friends,” he told them with confidence. “Soon we will return this world to its rightful state.” They all turned to face the village. “Soon…the Red Lotus will triumph, and the world will know true freedom once more.”

As if some sign from the heavens, the red lotus symbol on their cloaks seemed to flash brightly for a brief instant.


	2. Setting The Stage

Korra rubbed at her eyes, letting out a sigh, before turning her attention back to the computer screen, her fingers typing away. She sat at her desk, dressed in the typical blue shirt, pants, combat vest, (the newer versions introduced after the war were more streamlined, and more like armor than anything else) and sandals of any Leaf Village Jonin. The only additions were the hat and cape that signified her status as Hokage.

Unlike Lord Seventh’s, Korra’s cape resembled the Fourth’s in that it reached nearly all the way to her heels, and had sleeves. She marveled that Lord Seventh even seemed to know what kind of cape she would prefer. That just went to show how well her predecessor knew her she supposed. She shook her head slightly. This was no time to be thinking about her fashion sense. There was work to be done after all.

_Who knew being Hokage involved so much paperwork? Or I guess in this case, computer work?_ She snorted, an amused smile on her face. _Obviously not me._ This brought a chuckle out of her, her mood improving noticeably.

Computers weren’t exactly new, but they were being used in new ways every day and improved things considerably. Many messages could now be sent lightning fast over computer connections, which Asami had dubbed, “The Internet,” (a name that had caught on fast throughout the village, and its allies), and telephone. However, for important, and often times secret, missives, the old-fashioned messenger bird, or scroll entrusted with select shinobi was still the go to method.

She shakes her head, refocusing on the task at hand. Getting a feel for the village’s current strength, and looking through various shinobi who could serve as her advisor/advisors. And it was no easy task. There were hundreds of files to go through, perhaps more, and not all of them were electronic. Lord Seventh and Shikamaru had done a good job beginning the shift to electronic data storage in the village, but it was a work in progress, and paper files were still kept as a back up anyway. It was proving to be a challenge, shifting between electronic, and paper files on the shinobi she had available to her.

Modernization was a time consuming, and ongoing process, and Korra intended to continue that policy as Hokage. It would be a fine line maintaining crucial tradition and discipline, while at the same time adapting to the new technologies that were rapidly becoming available. She hoped she was up to the task.

She hums as she works, partly in disappointment. There were definitely many talented shinobi in the village, but even after all this time, the Hidden Leaf still wasn’t quite up to pre-war levels. Though if the latest intelligence reports were to be believed, none of the other villages were either. The war had truly taken a toll on the Five Great Nations.

There was a knock on her door. “Lady Hokage,” someone called from the other side.

“Enter,” Korra called back, looking up as the door opened.

“Lady Hokage. Apologies for disturbing you, but there is some urgent intelligence I believe you should examine immediately,” the short, bespectacled woman spoke with a bow. She pushed her glasses back up her nose with the hand that currently wasn’t clutching a scroll to her chest.

Korra smiled, holding her hand out for the scroll. “I’ll take a look at it now then if you consider it that important.” She took the scroll that the woman deposited in her hand. “Thank you Zhu Li.”

“Of course ma’am.” Zhu Li bowed, and moved to leave.

“A moment Zhu Li, if you would,” Korra spoke up. “I could use your advice on something.”

Zhu Li turned back, adjusting her glasses again. “Of course My Lady. However can I be of service?”

The way she spoke was rather monotone, as was the way she dressed. _Honestly, brown shirt and brown skirt? Come on Zhu Li, how about a little color once in a while,_ Korra thought to herself. And her mannerisms were reserved, yet Korra was aware that the woman was actually rather pleasant once you got to know her. Currently, she and her husband Varrick worked in the intelligence division.

Varrick was technically in command of the whole department but in reality, it was Zhu Li that handled most of the real work, which in all honesty, was probably better for the whole village, considering how the man’s mind, though brilliant, tended to wander. He probably spent a good amount of the time he was supposed to be handling intelligence working on his…“experiments” instead, which often ended, rather unfortunately, in explosions.

“Well I’ve been thinking,” Korra went on, placing the scroll on her desk.

“Should I inform Asami?” There was a slight quirk at the corner of the woman’s mouth, signifying a smile. “It may be wise to have a medical ninja on hand during such a time.”

Korra snorted. “Wow, first Mako now Zhu Li. Everybody’s suddenly a comedian.” She shook her head, chuckling.

“Apologies ma’am,” Zhu Li didn’t look the least bit apologetic. “You presented me with an opportunity which I couldn’t resist taking advantage of.”

Korra waved her off. “Yeah, yeah. I probably would’ve done the same thing. But this thing I wanted to talk to you about.” She got more serious.

Zhu Li followed suit, focusing.

“See, the thing is, I need an advisor, and I was trying to think of someone appropriate to fill the job.” She shook her head, sighing. “Ideally I’d want it to be Asami. I trust her judgment more than anyone, and I know she’s not afraid to tell me when I’m wrong quite clearly.” Korra laughed, remembering all the times her wife had done just that in no uncertain terms. “Plus she’s so smart, and well, you know all about Asami so I guess I don’t need to tell you. But she’s so busy! She’s training to take over from Sakura, plus there’s Yasuko to think of. I want at least one of her mothers with her during the day as much as possible, and if it can’t be me with my new duties then Asami is the obvious choice.”

“Not to mention the possible cries of foul play that some may claim, should you name your wife as your main advisor,” Zhu Li put in.

Korra leaned back in the chair, looking at the ceiling, resting her right leg over her left. “I didn’t even think of that,” she admitted with a sigh. “You’re saying people might think I’m showing favoritism if I picked Asami, right?”

“Indeed ma’am.” Zhu Li nodded.

“Good point.” Korra placed her fingers together and rested her chin on them, looking back at Zhu Li. “Honestly Zhu Li, if you weren’t so essential to keeping things running over their in intelligence and keeping your husband from destroying everything, no offense,” Korra raised her hands in a placating fashion, and Zhu Li shook her head, showing none was taken. “Then I’d ask you to do it.”

Zhu Li smiled that small smile of hers again. “I’m flattered Lady Eighth, however, I do have some alternative suggestions for you.”

“Yes, please,” Korra urged. “Suggest away.” She made a motion with her hand.

Zhu Li gave a curt nod and spoke. “Can I assume that Shikamaru is not an option?”

“Yeah,” Korra agreed, nodding as well. “He’s already served the two previous Hokage in that regard, and he’s kind of getting up there in years if ya know what I mean. He probably wants to retire soon and get some family time.” She sighed. “I know that feeling. The family time thing that is,” she clarified. “I love what I do, and now I’m Hokage… but some days I just want to be able to ignore work and hang out with my girls.” She smiled dreamily. “Sorry. Ignore my tangents.” She motioned for Zhu Li to continue.

The woman adjusted her glasses again, this time with a thumb and forefinger. “Well ma’am, to be blunt you have options. Shikamaru may not be a viable option, but there is his son, Shikadai, who I’ve heard shares many of the same traits as his sire.”

Korra nodded in interest, showing she was listening.

“And of course there’s also your Sensei. Someone with a sharp mind who you trust and respect such as her would make a fine advisor.”

Korra stroked her chin with her hand in thought, catching herself and laughing slightly at how much like Tenzin she was being at the moment. She was, of course, very fond of the man that had taught her to master her wind chakra, and was much like a second father to her. However, it would be some time before she would be comfortable exhibiting his “old man mannerisms” as she called them. “Sarada sensei, eh? Not a bad thought. Any other suggestions?”

“Indeed. I would suggest Mako as a possibility. It is my understanding that the two of you don’t always see eye to eye. A contrasting opinion in the mix could be healthy, and at times, necessary to prevent decision making from becoming single tracked and stale.”

Korra gave her a skeptical look. “You want me to make my ex-boyfriend my advisor? You are aware that our arguments could get pretty…heated, right?”

An actual laugh left Zhu Li’s throat. “Yes ma’am. I think _everyone_ knows that. But am I correct in saying that the two of you have moved past your issues? At least for the most part?”

It was Korra’s turn to laugh. “Well yeah. We’re better as friends and we’re in a good place now. Besides,” she smiled widely. “I’ve got Asami now…Ok I see your point,” she conceded. “I’ll take Mako into consideration. Anyone else?”

“Just one. If you had your heart set on a Sato for your advisor, and you can’t use the daughter…then there’s always the father.” Zhu Li had a knowing little smirk on her face.

“Hiroshi,” Korra whispered, unsure how she felt about the idea of letting the man who had tried to kill her and her beloved wife, become one of her right hand men. She let out a breath, partly in frustration, partly in indecision. “I’ll think about it. Thank you Zhu Li.” Korra swiveled her chair to face the windows, looking out over the village.

The older woman knew a dismissal when she saw one, and bowed hastily. “Thank you for indulging me Lady Eighth.” She backed out of the room and shut the door, letting out a breath once she was in the hall. Even though she and Korra were technically friends, the difference in their power and status had changed dramatically since they had first met, and she was the last one who wanted to see Korra’s anger turned on herself. It had been bold of her to suggest Hiroshi Sato…she just hoped it hadn’t been _too_ bold.

Korra sighed, rubbing a hand down her face. “What was she thinking,” she mumbled to herself. “I can’t use Hiroshi. That’d look even worse than appointing Asami to the position. That’d make about as much sense as naming Orochimaru as the next Hokage.” She shook her head, snorting out a laugh at the thought.

“No. No, I’ll have to use someone else.” She flipped her chair back around, facing her desk, intending to get back to work, when she spotted the scroll, still sitting unopened on the desk. “Oh, right,” she chuckled. “With all that advisor talk, I forgot about you.” The scroll found her hand quickly, and she popped the seal open, her brow furrowing as she read.

“Ugh,” she groaned, tilting her head back and rubbing the bridge of her nose as she set the scroll back on the desk. “This isn’t good.” If what she was reading in this scroll was accurate, and she had no reason to believe it wasn’t, then it was distressing news indeed. It seemed that many of the minor lands surrounding the Land of Fire, including The Village Hidden In The Rain, had lost their leadership. Each one was believed to have been murdered, and all within weeks of each other. Now, terrified and leaderless, these lands were reaching out to the Hidden Leaf…to HER, for help.

She took a deep breath, attempting to calm her racing heart. “Ok Korra,” she thought out loud. “This is your first real test as Hokage. How you respond to this will shape how the village, your subordinates, and your allies in the other nations will come to see you. Now…What kind of Hokage are you? What will you do?”

Another knock at her door, however, interrupted any further musings on the subject she may have had. With a flick of her wrist, she re-rolled the scroll, and tucked it away in a drawer. “Come in,” she called out.

The door opened slowly, and the first thing she saw was a head of hair, followed by a Leaf Village headband, and the anxious looking face of her childhood friend, Bolin.

“Bolin?” She smiled at him, amused at his antics already. _This is exactly what I need after the morning I’ve had._ No matter what, Bolin always seemed to have a way of lightening the mood, just by being Bolin. “You know you can come in right? I don’t bite.” _Unless I’m fooling around with Asami._ She smirked at the thought.

The bulky, green-eyed man practically slid in to the room, shuffling anxiously from foot to foot by the door, which he closed gently behind him. He was dressed in the standard vest and blue shirt and pants combo of Leaf shinobi. “H-hey Korra,” he stuttered, awkwardly waving, and rubbing the back of his head. “Ooh! Lady Eighth, Lady Eighth, sorry, sorry!” He bowed several times in quick succession.

Korra laughed, already feeling more lighthearted. “Bolin, it’s fine really. You can still call me Korra. That is my name after all.”

“It uh…just seems weird and all. Disrespectful…ya know…with you being…Hokage now.” He scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously. “Umm, congrats by the way…don’t know if I…said that…Wow is it hot in here!? Cause it feels REALLY…hot.” He fiddled with his collar, and Korra could see the beads of sweat beginning to gather on his skin.

“Bo, you ok over there?”

“Yeah, I just,” he looked at the ground, sighing, kicking a foot. “I’m just kinda jealous. I mean, you and Mako have always been so far ahead of me. You guys are both…awesome shinobi and I’m just sort of…there. I mean I only made Chunin because of you two. I wouldn’t have gotten through the exams without you guys, really. And now…well, Mako’s a Jonin and you’re Hokage, and I’m still just a Chunin. The Chunin that held you guys back.” He couldn’t meet her gaze any longer. “I just…suck. And I don’t know what I’m doing anymore really.” He looked up at her, earnestly. “What’s my purpose?”

Korra looked at him for a long time, the silence building in the room, and Bolin fidgeting in place. “What is your ninja way,” Korra said after a while. “That’s what you’re trying to find right? What is your drive, your purpose for being a shinobi, and how do you conduct yourself? Am I hitting anywhere close to the mark here Bo?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes!” Bolin gestured with his hands. “That! Exactly that! Before, I never really had to question things. I just followed you and Mako and tried to keep up. Now, it’s just like…what now? Ya know?” He shrugged for emphasis.

“Bo,” she said sweetly, smiling somewhat sadly at him. “You’ve always been an equal part of the team. Never once did Mako and I feel like you held us back in any way. You might not think it, but you’re a great shinobi, Bolin, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Bolin actually blushed, making Korra chuckle. “Ah, thanks,” he muttered embarrassedly. “That really means a lot, coming from you. A lot more than I think you know.”

This had her intrigued. She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Really?”

“Y-yeah,” Bolin stuttered slightly. “You…well Korra…you’re basically my hero.”

“Really?” She blushed slightly this time, incredibly flattered. She’d never been anyone’s hero before that she knew of, except for perhaps Yasuko. Her daughter often spoke of how she wanted to be, “Just like Mommy,” when she grew up. “Me?”

He nodded. “Uh huh. Ever since I met you, I just…I wanted to be like you. It’s just…you’ve always been so brave, and so strong, and so selfless. Oh, and kind and funny and beautiful. So when I found out I’d be your classmate at the Academy, that was great! And then I got to see just how awesome you are up close, and I was even more impressed! So I made you my role model. I told myself: One day I’m gonna be as strong and brave and selfless as Korra! I’m gonna be like her. Then I got put on a team with you and Mako, and I actually got to fight alongside you! That was pretty cool, cause I could see you fight for real and everything, and you’d already been on real missions by then since you graduated early, but…I guess what I’m trying to say is…You’ve always been my goal. You’ve always given me something to strive towards, a standard to hold myself to.”

She blinked rather owlishly, not expecting that kind of confession from her stocky, green-eyed friend. Laughing lightly, she shook her head slowly, smiling in disbelief. “Wow Bolin. All I can really say to that is thanks. I’m flattered…and honored to be your hero.” She scratched the back of her neck. “Now that I know, that’s a lot of pressure to carry. I hope I can keep it up.” Grinning at her friend, they both shared a laugh.

“Just keep being you Korra,” Bolin assured. “That’s all you ever have to do.”

Korra wiped at her eye, giving him a teasing smile. “Gosh Bo, you’re gonna make me cry.” She fanned herself dramatically.

The two laughed once more at this, until Korra looked back down to her desk, sighing when she was reminded of the scroll, and the decision still to be made. She took it out of the drawer she had it stashed in, staring at it, as if it held the answer to the very question it was posing to her.

Bolin noticed her gaze, following it. “Ooh,” he winced, pointing. “Did I intterupt your…Hokageing? Sorry. I’ll just…” He pointed to the exit with his thumb. “I’ll just…go…yeah. I’ll go. Sorry.”

“Bo,” she called out, standing as he moved towards the door. She raised a hand slightly, as if to pull him back.

“Hmm?” He turned to her, a questioning look on his face.

“You didn’t interrupt my, what did you call it…Hokageing.” She chuckled. “By the way, you never said why you were here. Not that I don’t appreciate the visit, but…” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh! Yeah!” He snapped his fingers in an “aha” moment. “It actually ties in to what we were talking about!” He gave her a wide smile, bouncing a fist off the palm of his other hand. “I wanted to ask you what you think I should do now? Like, do you have any suggestions for me?” He kicked the ground slightly, a nervous habit. “I feel like I could and _should,_ be doing something more…something…special. I mean, being a shinobi for the village is great and all but…yeah. I could use your advice.”

Korra nodded, understanding. “Yeah. I get ya.” She stood, placing her fingertips on the desk to balance herself. “Hey, what do you say we take a walk? Maybe get some lunch? I could use a break, and I think better while I’m moving, which should help me with your issue.”

He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and grinning at her. “You’re the Hokage.”

Korra laughed, walking out of the room as he held the door for her, after tucking the scroll away once more within her desk. Bolin followed behind.

* * *

 “It’s strange,” Korra said to him as they walked through the streets.

“Hmm?” Bolin looked at her questioningly.

They walked the streets of the village, people moving aside, smiling happily, bowing respectfully, and offering enthusiastic greetings as Korra passed.

She turned, looking at Bolin. “I’ve only been Hokage for a short time, but people are already praising me as if I’m some great hero of the Hidden Leaf. Formerly senior ninja bow when I pass by, and have started coming to me for advice as well as relying on me for orders.”

“But that’s good right?” Bolin looked slightly confused. “I mean, you are pretty heroic, and you’re basically already a hero! You’ve done so much for the village! You’re great!”

Korra laughed at this. “Thanks Bo, but I don’t really consider myself a hero.” She waved her hand back and forth in protest. “I was just doing my job, first as just an ordinary shinobi, and then in the ANBU. But either way…I’m nothing special…even if people seem to think I am.” She shook her head, smiling at a group of kids who bowed as she passed, giggling amongst themselves. She gave them a little bow in return, and they squealed, pushing and shoving each other as they exchanged looks, before running off. It was as if they had met a celebrity.

“Ah come on. Don’t be so down on yourself!” He smiled widely at her. “After all, you pretty much made history by becoming Hokage! You’re only the second female Hokage in the history of the Hidden Leaf!” He leaned in conspiratorially, whispering in to her ear. “Plus you’re…you know.” He nudged her with an elbow.

“What? Cause I’m bi?” She laughed. “I don’t think that really matters, but whatever floats your boat Bo.”

Bolin rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean that,” he corrected her. “I meant because of your eyes. Because you’re a…well you know.”

“Oh,” she realized what he meant. “You can say it you know? It’s not like it’s a secret. I’m an Uchiha. The first Hokage ever to come from the Uchiha clan.”

“Yeah, that,” he said quietly, nodding in confirmation. “It’s really cool ya know?”

“Thanks Bolin. If I have my way, I won’t be the last Uchiha to fill the position. We’re nowhere near restored, but the Uchiha are doing better than we have in a long time, though sometimes I wonder why Lord Seventh picked me over Sarada Sensei to fulfill the role,” she shrugged. “Especially with how much she wanted it. Oh well. Guess we can’t dwell on what ifs. Besides, she seemed really happy for me.” She smiled.

When Bolin was silent for the longest time, Korra got curious, looking over to see him grinning at her. “What?”

“Nothing. You just look really happy,” he told her sweetly. “It’s nice to see you like this.”

She smiled back at him. “I have a lot to be happy about. I’ve got great friends, a hot wife, and a beautiful daughter that love me, plus the Uchiha Clan is on the rise again after so long, and I feel like I’m finally in a position to make my dream come true. After all, if I can’t restore an entire clan as Hokage, then what can I do? Not to mention that we’ve been at peace for so long. It’s wonderful, seeing the village prospering like this, with no huge threats on the horizon. People can go about their daily lives calmly and peacefully.” _Hopefully this crisis in the surrounding nations will turn out to be smaller than it seems,_ she thought. She sighed quietly. _Probably not, unfortunately._

Bolin laughed, shaking his head at her. “You, are one of a kind Korra,” he told her happily.

“Please, go on, I enjoy praise,” she said, her tone only slightly mocking, and she grinned at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, playfully. “Hey, that’s my line!”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m the Hokage now! All lines belong to me!”

The looked at each other for a moment, before bursting out in to laughter.

Korra suddenly got that look in her eyes. The look that told Bolin she’d got an idea. “Hey, Bolin. What do you say we swing by Ichiraku for lunch and then hit up the Academy?”

“The Academy? Why there? Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” he corrected himself quickly.

She shrugged. “I dunno. Guess I’m just feeling nostalgic all of a sudden. Plus, Yasuko will be old enough to enter soon so it just feels right to re-visit it.”            

“Yeah, yeah. I get’cha.” Bolin nodded enthusiastically.

Lunch at Ichiraku Ramen was delicious and lively, the old man still surprisingly spry and energetic, even after all these years, though admittedly, his daughter was doing the bulk of the work at this point. The two restaurant owners were clearly ecstatic to have the Hokage herself, and her valued companion, eat at their establishment. He told Korra that it reminded him of when Naruto used to eat there as well, even after he became Hokage, not to mention, Lord Sixth, and even Lord Third and Lord Fourth occasionally before that. And Korra basically had to force him to allow her to pay, especially after Bolin had found his pockets embarrassingly empty of cash.

Before long, the two found themselves looking up at the Shinobi Academy, smiling as memories of their time spent there ran through their heads. Not all of them were hilarious at the time of course, but everything is funny in hindsight up to a certain point if you asked Korra.

“Oh man. We really had some good times here,” Bolin pointed out nostalgically, clasping his hands behind his head.

“Yeah we did,” Korra agreed, nodding. She chuckled. “Hey, remember when we set off all those paint bombs and turned Mako blue?”

Bolin burst out in to laughter. “Oh man! I was just thinking about that! He was blue for like…a whole month! It was hilarious!”

“I know right?” Korra laughed along with him. “I swear you can still see some of it in his shark brows.”

The two continued walking, laughing and exchanging memories as they made their way inside. Though many of the memories involved an irritated instructor, for the most part, the two had been good students, even though Bolin struggled. He ended up passing thanks to Korra and Mako’s tutoring and a great deal of effort on his part. Korra had tied with Asami for top scores in the class, while Bolin was nowhere near that. The tutoring he received from Korra and Mako was probably the only thing stopping him from having the lowest scores in the class, but still, he had passed, and become a Genin nonetheless.

Korra watched him as they walked the halls, pondering his question from earlier, wondering what kind of duty would suit her happy-go lucky friend.

“Hey, Bolin,” Korra nudged him, having a thought. “What do say to dropping in on Suyin Sensei?”

“Yeah!” Then he seems to hesitate. “But doesn’t she have a class now? We wouldn’t want to interrupt.”

“Hokage,” she reminds him, smirking and pointing at her hat. “Besides, you know Su. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind a short visit.”

He beams at her. “Yeah. Yeah I guess you’re right! Ok! Let’s go!”

She laughs, delighted at his enthusiasm, and follows along, heading for their old classroom.

She watches him, amused as he knocks on the door twice, rather loudly, before sliding it open and sticking his head in to the room.

“Su Sensei!”

Korra could hear a chuckle from the older woman, along with the murmur of children’s voices from within the classroom. Su indeed had a class at the moment. She followed, standing just outside the door, watching as Bolin stood in the doorway. She stood off to the side, not wanting to interrupt quite yet.

“Bolin. What brings you to the Academy today?” Korra could hear the amusement in her former instructor’s voice, and it made her smile.

Korra moved to stand behind Bolin.

“Uhh, sorry to interrupt the class Sensei but we uhh, we got nostalgic after lunch and decided to come and visit and now we’re here, and we can leave if you want…yeah.” Bolin scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

“We,” Su questioned. “Is Mako with you?”

It wasn’t a bad guess, Korra reasoned. The two brothers had been nearly inseparable almost their whole lives.

“Ahh, no.” Bolin stepped out of the way, stepping in to the room and off to the side. He jerked his thumb at Korra, and she could see the look of surprise on Su’s face as she took her in. “But Korra is.”

Korra stepped in to the room as well, taking in the kids who were all staring at her with wide eyes.

“Hi Su,” Korra raised a hand in greeting. “Sorry to just barge in like this.” She laughed, only slightly nervous.

Su gathered herself, stepping out from behind the lectern and grasping her hands in front of her. “Lady Hokage,” she gave a short bow. “It’s quite alright.” She smiled up at Korra.

Korra felt her face flush. “Oh, really Su, there’s no need for that.” She waved her hand back and forth.

“Nonsense!” Su motioned Korra to the center of the room, where she turned to face the students. “Kids,” she clapped her hands. “Show your respect for Lady Eighth!”

“Su really,” Korra tried to protest. “This isn’t necessary.”

“Of course it is,” Su insisted. “You’re Hokage now and you deserve your proper respect. Kids,” she prompted again.

The kids all stood, and a chorus of bows and, “Good afternoon Lady Eighth’s” followed, making Korra blush, as she waved to the class.

“Hello kids.” She smiled at them.

“Eighth,” Su prompted, causing Korra to turn and look at her. “Since you’re here, would you mind saying a few words to my class, perhaps some encouragement? I’m sure it would mean a lot to them, coming from you.”

“Oh, well,” Korra scratched the back of her neck, a little embarrassed by the suggestion. Like she had told Bolin, she didn’t consider herself some kind of hero. She just did her job for the village and happened to not only enjoy it, but be good at it as well. A fact for which she was grateful. “I guess I could talk a bit. She firmed up her resolve, smiling more confidently at her former Sensei. “Ok, sure!” She clenched a fist. Su smiled back.

She took a step forward, facing the class once more, confidence in her stance and in her gaze. She placed her fists on her hips, taking a stronger stance.

“Hi everyone,” she waved at the children. “I’m sure you all know who I am, but for those of you who don’t, allow me to introduce myself. I’m Korra Uchiha, the Eighth Hokage.”

She looked around the room at the various faces of the children, pleased to see the increasing diversity brought about by the longstanding peace and alliance between the shinobi villages. And she was also pleased to see every eye focused on her. She knew from personal experience, and memories of herself as a child, how difficult it could be to keep a child focused and their attention on you for any significant length of time.

“Let me just start off by saying,” she continued. “That I’m extremely proud of all of you for making it in to the Academy in the first place. The entrance exam isn’t easy for a reason. It’s the first step in determining who is fit to be a shinobi, and who is better off pursuing a career elsewhere.”

She smiled as this made her think of her parents, neither of whom were shinobi, but together, ran perhaps the most successful bakery in the entirety of the Hidden Leaf. Korra had known from a young age, that a life spent making bread and sweets was not for her. No, what she had always wanted to do was be a shinobi, ever since she was old enough to understand the concept.

She remembered the hours she would spend outside, playing ninja with her friends and training her young body for the road ahead. Even as a child, she was driven by a strong sense of discipline and purpose, which had guided and served her well throughout her life.

In addition, there were the hours spent indoors, hitting the books. Expanding her mind didn’t come as naturally to her as she learned better by doing rather than reading, but she grasped the importance of this aspect of ninja life as well, and applied herself to mastering it with the same fervor she approached the physical side of things. Countless texts on a wide variety of subjects passed through her hands: strategy, formations, battle tactics, theory, and countless others. Each one she devoured with gusto, any piece of helpful information stored away for future use, each one as accessible as a ninja tool in her pouch.

As the day of the entrance exam drew near, Korra remembers how she fervently begged her parents to allow her to register for it, recalling her confusion, when their response had been laughter. At first she had taken offense, believing her parents were dismissing her wishes without even considering granting her request. However, even as she was preparing to unleash all of her childhood wrath in disappointment on her parents, they had quickly assured her that they had no intention whatsoever in interfering with her dreams of becoming a shinobi. In fact, they had assured her how proud they were of her and her efforts towards meeting her goals. They were certain she would become an excellent shinobi, and had promptly escorted a now elated Korra, to the Academy. Of course, when the day of the exam came, she had aced it, earning her a solid place among the next generation of shinobi to enter the Academy. And the rest, was history.

Her attention returned to the group of students in front of her, all of them still watching her, seeming eager to hear what she had to say next, and that made her smile, assuring her that she hadn’t been lost in her own thoughts long, a few seconds at most.

“I have no doubt,” she continued her speech. “That each one of you in this room now, has the potential to become a great shinobi.” She smiled at them. “Perhaps I’m looking at the future Hokage right now and I don’t even know it yet.” She scanned their faces, as the kids looked amongst themselves, whispering with each other for a moment.

“However, I will also say this. There is no shame in pursuing other careers. Perhaps some of you may find that the life of a ninja is not to your liking, or you may discover other passions that spark your interest far more than battle and risk in the field as a shinobi. Should that be the case, then you should all feel free to pursue those goals wherever they may take you. However, those of you who do remain shinobi,” she gestured at Su. “Would be hard pressed to find a better instructor than Suyin Beifong. I should know. After all, I was her student once myself, and now I’m Hokage. Not that that’s all there is to it, but study hard and listen to Su and there’s very little you can’t achieve.”

She turned to Bolin, motioning him to join her, and after a brief look of surprise on his face, he did so, stepping up and standing by her side.

“This is Bolin,” she told the kids. “He’s one of my best friends, and he and his brother Mako were my team mates not long after I graduated from the Academy. We formed a three-person squad under Sarada Uchiha as one day all of you will form your own squads.” She turns back to him for a moment, smiling with all the care she can muster at him.

“I may seem like the one that’s inspiring, but if you really want to be wowed then it’s Bolin you need to hear about.”

He looks at her in confusion.

She smiles at him before turning back to the kids. “Yep,” giving a nod of confirmation. “Bolin is the one you really want to talk to, but it’s not my story to tell, even though I do feature in it, so I’ll let him tell it.”

“Whoa, whoa wait, wait,” Bolin protested quietly, turning his back to the students so as to address Korra privately. She turned as well, granting his request. “I’m not sure I’m the best person to do this.” He looked nervous, and Korra could hear it in his voice as well.

“That’s what I thought when Lord Seventh made me Hokage,” Korra argued. “But nevertheless, here I am.” She smirked at him. “These kids need to hear from someone who didn’t have it easy like I did, someone who struggled and failed and yet in the end overcame adversity anyway to become a fine shinobi. And that’s exactly what you did Bo. You may not have had the easiest time here or in the squad with Mako and I initially, but you never gave up and you made it here anyway. You can inspire these kids,” she placed a hand on his shoulder, and spoke softly and sweetly. “Just like you inspire me every day.” She smiled warmly at him.

Bolin got that classic look he always got when he was complimented sincerely. His lip trembled and his eyes watered up in genuine happiness, and little sniffling sounds could be heard coming from the muscular man.

“I-if you weren’t Hokage,” Bolin stuttered. “I’d punch you right about now. Way to ambush a guy with feels.” He gave her a teary smile, making Korra laugh.

“Go get ‘em Bo.” She clapped him on the shoulder.

Bolin gave her a quick thumbs up with both hands, and with a wipe of his sleeve across his face, he was presentable and turned to face the class, arms spread wide.

“Hey kids,” he exclaimed, a massive grin on his face. “Wanna hear a story?”

The cheering that followed was encouraging, making Korra smile as she stepped back and caught Su’s eye. She smiled at the older woman and nodded her head towards the side of the room. Su caught the hint, joining the young Hokage over by the door, and giving Bolin the spotlight.

The two women watched as Bolin regaled the kids with the trials and tribulations of his journey to becoming a shinobi, working the crowd like an expert. From time to time, a hand would shoot up with an eager voice asking a question. Bolin took it in stride, answering every one to the best of his abilities and keeping to the flow of the story at the same time. It was all accompanied by his usual excited hand waving, and visual aides as he got his points across to the young audience.

Su looked at Korra. “He’s quite good at that. Interacting with the kids I mean. He treats them with respect, yet still puts things in a manner that they can understand without being patronizing.” The older woman smiled at her former student. “He’d make an excellent instructor if you want my opinion.”

Korra cocked her head, looking at her earth style, using friend. “He would…wouldn’t he?” She smiled, the cogs in her head turning. _Bolin,_ she thought to herself as she watched her friend demonstrate the proper shuriken throwing technique, _I think I may have found an answer to your question._

“Well that’s one problem solved,” she muttered. _If Bolin agrees,_ she added privately.

“Having trouble,” Su asked quietly.

“Kind of.” Korra looked at her. “I’ve been thinking about who I want to have as my advisor. I spoke with Zhu Li about it and she had the gall to suggest Hiroshi! He’s smart but I mean honestly. He tried to kill me! But even worse, he tried to kill Asami! His own daughter, and the woman I love more than anything in the world besides maybe Yasuko! How could I trust someone like that?”

Su closed her eyes for a moment, contemplating, before looking at Korra once more. “I’m not sure. But perhaps you should consider speaking to him? Perhaps he’s changed with his time in prison.”

Korra was silent for a long while, turning over Su’s words in her head. “We can only hope.” She looked at the time. Asami would be going to visit her father soon, a recent change in her wife’s attitude towards her last remaining parent. Maybe Korra could join her? She turned back to Su. “Hey Su, can you let Bolin know that I had to leave?”  
            “Of course.” Su smiled at her. “Go figure things out. And Korra? I’m sure whatever decision you come to, Asami will support you.”

Korra smiled back at her former mentor. “Thank you Su. And thanks for letting us ambush your class too. Hope we weren’t too disruptive.” Korra was grinning widely at her now.

Su chuckled, shaking her head with a smile. “You, Bolin and Mako are welcome any time Lady Eighth, just like any of my students.”

With a last smile, and a bow from Su, Korra slipped out of the room, heading towards the hospital. If she was fast enough, she would probably be able to catch her wife as she left work to visit her father, and accompany her there. _That is…if Asami is ok with it,_ Korra reminded herself. _Of course she will be,_ she reasoned. _This is Asami after all._

* * *

 

 “Asami,” Korra spoke, startling the other woman as she stepped backwards out of her office, closing and locking the door.

“Shit,” Asami cursed, dropping the bag she was holding and whipping around, taking a fighting stance.

When all she was met by was the smiling and somewhat sheepish gaze of her wife, she relaxed. “Korra.” She placed a hand to her chest as her breathing calmed. “You scared me.” Nevertheless she gave her wife a smile.

“Sorry.” Korra smiled back. She took in the taller woman’s appearance, noting that Asami had shed the coat and gloves that marked her as a medical ninja. Instead she was dressed in her casual clothes, consisting of tall boots, red skirt, and jacket, and black undershirt. She looked beautiful, but of course, Korra thought she looked beautiful no matter what. She could admit to her own heavy bias when it came to Asami.

“Yasuko’s with Mako?” Korra raised her eyebrow. She trusted Asami of course, knowing she wouldn’t simply abandon their child, but it was her parental instinct that made her ask anyway.

“Mmhm,” Asami nodded, making Korra smile.

“Are you going to visit your dad?”

“Yes,” Asami answered a bit warily. Korra knew Asami knew her opinion on Hiroshi Sato and didn’t blame her for it. Asami herself had told her she didn’t quite trust her father yet either, but was willing to try and make amends at least. After all, Hiroshi was her last remaining parent. It wouldn’t do to remain estranged. What if something were to happen? “Why?”

“Well,” Korra scratched the back of her neck. “I was wondering if maybe I could come with you. You know…visit him with you…too…yeah.”

Asami stared at her for a long time, in silence, blinking owlishly and Korra wondered if she’d gone too far.

“You do? Y-you want to visit my dad with me?” Asami looked skeptical.

“Yeah. I do…Is that ok?” Korra looked at her hopefully.

“I…suppose so,” Asami said after a while. “But why the sudden change? I thought you hated my father?”

Korra sighed. “I’m still furious with him. Not so much that he tried to hurt me, but that he tried to hurt you. I mean seriously, his own daughter.” She made a disgusted face, shaking her head. “But anyway, I had a talk with Zhu Li today and there’s something I need to confirm.”

“Confirm?” Asami raised her eyebrow questioningly.

Korra nodded in confirmation. “Uh huh. So I need to see him. Please.”

Asami seemed to think for a moment. “Korra,” she spoke softly. “You’re not going to hurt him are you?” She took Korra’s hands, looking in to her eyes, searching.

Korra smiled up at her reassuringly, rubbing her thumbs over her wife’s knuckles. “No,” she spoke soothingly. “I won’t hurt him unless he tries to hurt you again. Promise.”

“Promise?” Asami clearly wanted to hear it again.

“Promise,” Korra nodded, smiling. “He knows what my eyes can do first hand, and they’ve only gotten stronger since then, so hopefully he won’t be that stupid…er, sorry, what I meant was-”

Asami placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. She laughed. “It’s ok Korra. I know what you meant. Alright, you can come along with me.”

Korra leaned up, and Asami leaned down, meeting her half way and they kissed, briefly but sweetly.

“Thank you sweetie,” Korra thanked her love. “I’m really glad you agreed, cause my back up plan was to order you as the Hokage to let me go with you.” She rubbed her neck, embarrassed. “Yeah, really glad I didn’t go with that option.”

“Me too,” Asami agreed. “Because I like it when you sleep in the bed with me, and if you had done that, you’d be sleeping on the couch for the rest of our married life, Hokage or not.” She smiled that sweet smile at Korra, patted her on the cheek, picked up her bag, and began to walk off.

“Heh heh, you’re kidding…right? Asami? Asami!?”

“Come along Korrakage. We don’t want to be late!”

Korra blushed hard. “Asami,” she called after her wife. “You promised not to call me that outside the bedroom! Asami!” She scuttled after her wife, swearing that Asami put more sway in to her hips than usual…Not that she really minded of course.

“Oh, right,” she mumbled to herself. She paused, putting her forefinger and thumb in her mouth and giving a short whistle. Within moments, four ANBU agents dropped down in front of her, kneeling.

“Awaiting your orders Lady Eighth,” the leader spoke. It was a woman’s voice.

“It’s a go,” Korra told them quietly. “Head to the prison and arrange everything as we discussed.”

“Yes Lady Eighth. Right away.”

“Good.” Korra nodded. “I’m counting on you Kuvira.” She waved her arm in dismissal. “Scatter.” And the four agents blurred in to lines of color as they vanished.

Satisfied, Korra resumed her journey, catching up to Asami quickly.

“What was that about,” Asami asked her. “Is something the matter?”

Korra shook her head, smiling at the older woman. “No, no, nothing like that. Don’t worry about it.”

Asami rewarded her with one of her large, pure white, smiles, and Korra took her hand, threading their fingers together.

“Shall we?” Korra smiled wider.

“We shall.” Asami nodded.

* * *

 

 Drip. Drip. Drip. The constant sound of dripping water continued as it had for the last several years. The silence in the dimly lit cell was otherwise oppressive and maddening. At first, the constant dripping had been the maddening bit, but after years of silence and inactivity, any sound was a welcome diversion from his tormented thoughts, and now he welcomed the tiny noise as a treasured companion.

He sighed, looking down at the photo he held in his hand. It was the one personal item besides his spectacles he had been allowed to keep. Tracing his finger across the face of the tall woman that stood beside him, he remembered how it had felt to trace her skin the same way…when she had still been alive that is.

“Oh Yasuko,” he spoke quietly, pain and regret filling his voice. “I’m such a fool.” He sighed mightily, missing his wife, missing his daughter, and even missing Korra. A sad chuckle left his lips at the thought. To think he’d be missing the one person he thought he hated beyond reason. The one person he believed at the time, to have corrupted his precious daughter. “What a fool I am.” He looked up at the ceiling of his cell.

“I’m not sure what I’d do…if I were ever to come face to face with Korra again,” he told the picture of his late wife. “It’s a miracle in itself that Asami can stand to look at me again, much less talk to me.” He thought back to his daughter’s two previous visits. The hesitancy, and the distrust in her voice, her eyes and her actions around him were heartbreaking. He recalled the first words she said to him after visiting for the first time since he was put in prison, the first time he had seen her in three years.

_“I came here today to return these.” She slid the stack of letters across the table to him._

_He picked one up off the stack and inspected it, his face awash with disappointment. “You never opened them.” He sighed. He wasn’t sure what he expected._

_“Stop contacting me,” Asami told him, her voice harsh, her gaze unforgiving. “I want nothing to do with you.” She stood from the table. “Korra and I are very happy together. We have a life, and Korra takes good care of me…We take good care of each other.”_

_“I want to make amends,” he pleaded. “Please Asami, just give me one chance to make it up to you. I’m unsure if you’ll believe me but I want you to know Asami…I’m sorry.” There were tears coursing down his face now, tracing the scars there. “I am so, so sorry and ashamed of what I did.”_

_Asami sat back down at the table, side turned towards him, arms and legs crossed. She looked over, raising an eyebrow at him, and he couldn’t help the swell of hope that surged up in to his chest._

_“I was…wrong,” he continued, not missing the little snort of disbelief that his daughter made. “Though I suppose you knew that already. You always have been smarter than me, able to see what I couldn’t.” He smiled sadly at her, but his daughter’s expression did not change. It remained cold and impassive. He sighed. “Do you love her?” His voice was earnest, hopeful._

_“What,” Asami asked, the question clearly surprising her._

_“Korra,” he clarified. “Do you love Korra?”_

_“More than anything,” she answered without hesitation. “More than you,” they both understood was the unsaid addition to the answer._

_“I see.” He nodded. “And Korra loves you?”_

_“Of course.”_

_He smiled at her, sad but genuine. “Then I am glad.”_

_“Really?” Asami’s doubt was evident, her tone skeptical._

_“Really,” he confirmed. “I’m glad that you and Korra have found each other. You remind me so much of your mother and I. I just…couldn’t see it at first.” He frowned, shaking his head. “No. That’s not true. I didn’t ALLOW myself to see it. But I do now, and I’d like to be a part of BOTH of your lives…if you’ll allow me.”_

_“Well,” Asami said hesitantly. “I don’t know about Korra. She seems to hate you…but…I’m willing to give you a chance.” She held up a finger. “ONE chance, because you’re my father.”_

_She rose from the seat again, heading for the door._

_“Asami,” he spoke, making her pause with her hand on the frame, a guard holding the door open for her. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too Dad,” she said quietly, barely turning her head to look over her shoulder at him, before swishing her way out the door._

Their next meeting had been just as awkward, just as stiff, consisting of mostly small talk over a game of Shogi. He had tried asking more questions about her life, about Korra, but had been shut down. Asami didn’t seem ready for that yet, and so he had complied, taking simply being in his daughter’s presence for now. Hopefully he would have a chance to repair the relationship he had destroyed between them. And perhaps in time, even Korra could be persuaded to give him another chance. Though at the moment, he couldn’t even be sure Asami would come back. That last awkward meeting had been several weeks ago, and there’d been no word from her since. Not that he truly expected any, but still, it would be nice to hear from her.

_Patience,_ he schooled himself. _You have to earn it._ This made him chuckle as he was reminded of all the times he had given similar advice to a young Asami, so concerned with immediate results, and immediate gratification, as many youngsters are.

“Sato!” There was a bang on his door, followed by the clicking of the lock, and then the door was slid open with a metal screech. All the commotion pulled him from his thoughts, and he stood, tucking the photo in to a breast pocket.

“Let’s go,” the prison guard spoke.

He looked out the door in confusion. Aside from the single prison guard that had unlocked the door, this wasn’t the usual compliment of guards. No. These weren’t ordinary guards at all, but ANBU agents…four of them to be precise, all of them staring at him, expressions hidden behind the usual animal masks. Already nervous, he swallowed, stepping out in to the hall, where the four shinobi formed up around him, two in front and two to the rear, with the prison guard leading the way.

_What’s going on? Am I going to be executed,_ he wondered. There were few other reasons why ANBU agents would show up here. Either it was to be torture or execution. Those seemed to be the most reasonable reasons as far as he could deduce. Either way, whatever was about to happen to him, the order had to have come directly from the Hokage. Not since before the war had ANBU agents taken orders from anyone besides the Hokage. However, those days were long past. Gone were the days of Danzo and the Foundation, and along with them, the challenge they presented to the authority of the Hokage.

“Excuse me,” he asked hesitantly.

“Silence,” one of the ANBU agents, a male, responded immediately.

“It’s fine,” another agent countered, a female this time, wearing a bear mask. “Let’s hear what he has to say.”

Hiroshi breathed out in relief. Clearly the woman was the leader, judging by the other’s respect for her. “May I ask what is going on,” he asked respectfully. “This isn’t the usual procedure for visits. What exactly is the ANBU doing here? What do you want with me?”

There was a pause, and the woman turned and looked at him, her bear mask showing no inkling of what she was thinking.

“I’m sorry,” she answered after some time. “I’m not at liberty to say. We’re just following orders. Though I can tell you that no harm will come to you, if you behave yourself.”

“I see.” He nodded, looking at the floor in consternation. _Well that’s concerning._

Before long, he was led inside a room with concrete walls and no windows. It’s only furnishings were a table with three chairs, one on one side, facing the door, and two on the other. He was led around to the side facing the door, and placed in the chair. The ANBU took up position in each of the four corners of the room, while the prison guard stayed outside. He tapped the table with his fingers anxiously. There was nothing to do now but wait. Wait for whatever was about to happen.

* * *

 

 “Korra. Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Asami looked over at her wife inquisitively.

Korra turned to her, smiling that encouraging smile of hers. “I’m sure Asami.” She squeezes the pale woman’s hand. “I need this just as much as you do. We both need closure, and who knows, something might come of this.”

“There you go, being all cryptic again,” Asami teases, bumping Korra with her shoulder. “Are you ever going to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Korra grinned slyly at her. “It all depends on how this meeting goes.”

Asami rolled her eyes, an indulgent smile on her face. “Fine, keep your secrets for now. It’ll only be that much more fun when I get them out of you…” she leaned in, whispering in the shorter woman’s ear. Korra could feel the breath on her skin with every exhale, and it made her shiver. “In private. Perhaps with,” she reached out, twirling her finger around Korra’s ear. “The collar?”

Korra snorted. “Oh please,” she replied quietly. “We both know you’re the one that loves wearing that. Besides, it was specially made for you. It wouldn’t fit me.” She smirked at the other woman, finally getting the blush that she wanted out of her green-eyed wife.

“Point,” Asami coughed, attempting to get her breathing and blush under control as she pulled away from Korra and looked at the ground. “Point taken.”

Korra raised an eyebrow at her, and Asami looked over, blushing harder.

“Point taken…” she prompted.

Asami looked around, seeing the streets filled with people, and her blush deepened even further. “You’re really gonna make me say it? Here with all these people around?”

Korra simply smirked at her, bouncing her eyebrows up and down.

Sighing, Asami gave in after a bit of fidgeting. “Fine,” she whispered. “Point taken…Mistress.” She covered her face with a hand, which was difficult as it was the hand holding her bag, her other hand being occupied holding Korra’s.

Korra chuckled, leaning up and pecking her on the cheek. “Good girl. Was that so hard?” Her voice was equally quiet.

“I hate you,” Asami said, with absolutely no malice in her voice, the corners of her lips turned up in a smile.

Korra laughed more loudly now. “Love you too babe!” She squeezed Asami’s hand.

It had surprised them both, to discover Asami preferred to let Korra take the lead in the bedroom, and had led to some…interesting and highly pleasurable situations for the both of them.

Korra shook her head, a smile on her face. That was neither here nor there. And what she should be focused on right now was the impending meeting with Hiroshi Sato: Asami’s father, and the man that had attempted to murder the both of them not long after Asami had first introduced Korra as her girlfriend.

She shared a look with Asami as they entered the prison, communicating silently, and Asami gave a small nod, showing that she understood. The smile never left the pale-skinned woman’s face though, something that pleased Korra greatly.

The pair was approached by a prison guard, drawing Korra’s attention.

“Lady Hokage,” he greeted Korra, bowing respectfully. “Ma’am.” He bowed to Asami as well, though not as deeply. He returned his attention to Korra. “Everything has been set up as per your request Lady Eighth. If you’ll follow me?” He gestured with his arm.

Asami looked at Korra questioningly as they were led in a different direction than the usual visitor’s room. Korra simply smiled encouragingly at her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Eventually, through several hallways and up a set of stairs, they came to a door with a prison guard stationed outside it. They stopped in front of it.

“So my father’s in there,” Asami questioned the guard.

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded.

“Ready?” Korra looked at her hopefully.

“Yes,” Asami answered hesitantly. “But let me go in first. To smooth things over a bit.”

Korra nodded in understanding, raising Asami’s pale hand to her mouth and kissing the back sweetly, causing the older woman to smile, a slight blush painting her cheeks. “Whatever you need,” the young Hokage told her softly. “I trust you completely.”

With a final exchange of smiles and one last squeeze of the hand, Asami let go of Korra, stepping forward towards the guard and nodding in readiness. He opened the door and she stepped through, and he closed it again, and within moments, Korra began hearing noises.

The scrape of a chair, and then Hiroshi Sato’s slightly muffled voice. “Asami, you came back.”

Asami’s voice soon followed. “Dad,” she sounded slightly hesitant. “I brought someone with me today.”

“Oh?”

Taking that as her cue, Korra stepped forward, waving off the guard and opening the door herself. Taking a moment to take a calming breath once she was on the other side, as she gently closed the door, her back to the room. She had to admit that part of it was to let the man know exactly who he was dealing with, as her position clearly displayed the kanji spelling out, “Eighth Hokage” running down the back of her cape. She always did have a bit of a flair for the dramatic, and enjoyed putting on a show where appropriate, especially in situations like this.

When she turned, she could see the shock in the old man’s face, which she wasn’t afraid to admit was pleasing to her.

She watched as he stood, taking her in. Hiroshi had lost weight and his hair had gone grey, but he was still recognizable, and she had to stop herself from sneering and clenching her fists at this man, this man who had hurt her beloved, his own daughter.

Korra crossed her arms and closed her eyes, feeling the shift as she allowed her Sharingan to activate, and when she opened them again, she could see the fear in the old man’s eyes. She crossed her arms, and couldn’t help but let the corners of her mouth come up in a smirk. “Hello Mr. Sato,” she spoke, her voice even and somewhat cold. “I think it’s time you and I talked.”

He swallowed audibly, and she couldn’t help but grin maliciously. Oh, she was going to enjoy this.


	3. Decisions and Recollections

“K-Korra,” Hiroshi stuttered, his voice practically squeaking out of his throat.

Korra chuckled. “It’s Lady Eighth to you if you please.”           

He bowed, looking properly chastened. “Apologies, Lady Eighth. Congratulations. I can’t think of anyone else more deserving of the position.”

“Hmmph,” Korra grunted, and made a face that even Hidden Leaf’s Chief of Police, Lin Beifong would be proud of, before sliding in to the chair next to Asami, leaning back, and crossing her left leg over the right. _Kiss ass,_ she thought dismissively, taking in the man’s appearance once more. _How much does he actually know about me, or what’s been going on in the outside world while he’s been in here? Not much it seems if he didn’t know that I’d become Hokage._

He looked older, his hair having faded to grey, and he had lost a substantial amount of weight. His clothes were worn and slightly tattered, though being a standard issue prison outfit of grey shirt, pants and flats, this wasn’t too surprising to her. A sealing tag was in place on his chest, preventing him from infusing chakra and using it to fuel his ninjutsu. _What little he knows,_ she reminded herself. Hiroshi had sworn off advancing his knowledge of ninjutsu and really, all things shinobi, after a rogue group of ninja killed Yasuko Sato: Hiroshi’s wife, Asami’s mother, and her young daughter’s namesake.

“Kor-” He began, before noticing her raised eyebrow. He cleared his throat, starting over, his voice quiet. “Lady Eighth. May I ask what your purpose here is? Why choose to visit me now, after all this time?” He looked nervously between herself and Asami for a moment, hoping for answers. “Am…am I to be executed?”

Korra let the silence drag on, enjoying the beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead, before finally deciding to grant him a mercy. “As I’m sure my ANBU agents informed you,” she answered slowly. “If you behave yourself here, you will not be harmed.” She lifted a hand, examining her nails for a moment, before looking back up at him. “And as for why you’re here…I needed to confirm something with my own eyes.” She leaned forward, setting her elbows on the table and lacing her fingers together, resting her chin on her hands.

“C-confirm something? What would that be?”

She smiled at him. “Before I answer your question, I have a question for you Hiroshi…Are you frightened of me?”

He stared at her, twitching under her unblinking gaze, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, and just where Korra wanted him to be.

“Yes,” he answered honestly, voice quiet, and fear evident in his bearing and his face.

“Good,” Korra answered, her voice just as quiet, dripping with honey. It was the voice of a predator that knows its prey is cornered, with nowhere to go. She grinned at him, her teeth showing, a predatory smile. “Now then, to answer your question. The short answer is that, you are here because I want you here.”

Hiroshi looked nothing but confused, and so Korra continued, with a chuckle.            

“But I imagine that doesn’t really answer your question, and so I’ll enlighten you. To be blunt, I am here to ascertain whether or not you have become repentant after all your time here. Do you truly regret what you’ve done and wish to make amends, or are we just wasting our time here?”

Hiroshi opened his mouth to speak, seeming to jump at the chance to answer, but Korra interrupted him. “Take care with your answer. I’m a very busy woman with a village to run and a family to take care of.” She smiled affectionately at Asami, taking the woman’s right hand with her left. Asami returned her smile, but it was strained. Korra couldn’t blame her. She’d be stressed too if she wasn’t having so much fun at the moment, and so assured that she was in complete control of the situation.

“Yes,” Hiroshi spoke eagerly, leaning forward and gripping the table. “As I told Asami, I wish only to make amends for my mistakes. I was a fool, and I regret what I did with everything that I am. Lady Eighth, I am truly sorry for attempting to take your life, and the life of my own daughter. I see now that you two belong together, and in trying to separate you, I was doing exactly what those rogue shinobi did to me when they took my wife. They took the light from my life, and I almost did the same to the two of you.” He bowed his head. “I am sorry. With everything that I am, I am sorry.”

Korra was silent, observing as he silently cried on to the table. He seemed genuine, but there was only one way to be sure.

“I believe you of course, however,” she spoke, tone only slightly mocking, causing Hiroshi to look up at her. “I’m going to need to confirm this, to make absolutely sure.”

“C-confirm,” he stuttered. “How?”

“I’m going to read your memories.” Her tone was one that suggested this was an everyday occurrence, almost as if she were bored, and she couldn’t help but enjoy his shocked look, as he wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

“Read…my memories? How is that possible?”

She tapped her right index finger underneath her right eye. “My Sharingan.” She smirked at him. “I can open up your mind and flip through your memories as easily as reading a book with this.”

He looked incredulous, and Korra had to agree with him on this one. Many were the times she thanked her luck that she was born in to the Uchiha, and blessed with the power of the Sharingan.

“That,” Hiroshi began when he finally managed to speak. “That’s…a terrifying ability. The Sharingan is truly a weapon to be feared and respected.”

“Indeed.” She grinned at him. “But then you know that first hand don’t you Mr. Sato?”

Perhaps unconsciously, a hand rose to trail over the scars on his face, a look of remembrance in his eyes. “Yes,” he spoke quietly. “I do.”

“Good then,” she nodded. “Now look at me, and take a deep breath. Try and relax.”

“Wait,” he interjected, raising a hand.

Korra regarded him with a raised eyebrow, her displeasure at being interrupted clear on her face. “It won’t hurt, if that’s what you’re worried about. Not if you do as I say and relax. If you resist, I’ll have no choice but to force you.”

He shook his head. “No, that’s not it. I was simply wondering if I might ask you a question, regarding something you said earlier.”

“Oh?” She was intrigued.

“Yes…You said something about having a family to take care of. Could you elaborate on that?”

“Ah yes,” she smiled at him. “I was hoping you would catch on to that.” She reached across, taking Asami’s left hand with her own left this time, and held their conjoined hands up for him to see, showing off the wedding bands that adorned their fingers. “I was referring of course, to my lovely wife here, Mrs. Asami Uchiha.”

“I…see.” He had a wistful look in his eyes. “Again, I am glad for both of you. I only wish I had been able, and open minded enough, to attend the ceremony. Seeing one’s own daughter married and to be able to give her away to a worthy spouse is a once in a lifetime opportunity.” He smiled sadly. “Though I have no one to blame but myself for the missed opportunity.”

“It’s terrible when one becomes one’s own worst enemy, is it not?” Korra smirked at him again. She had been doing a lot of that since this meeting began, but she couldn’t help herself. It was just so much fun.

“Indeed,” he sighed, seeming resigned to his fate.

She nodded curtly. “Yes, it was quite a beautiful ceremony too, and Asami looked like a goddess in her dress. Though, she always looks like a goddess if you ask me.” She smiled over at the raven-haired woman, who despite herself, was blushing, an embarrassed smile on her face. “It’s a shame you weren’t there to see it.”

He said nothing, unable to meet Korra’s eyes. It would have been difficult even had her eyes been their normal, welcoming blue. Thus with her eyes sporting the intimidating red and black pattern of the Sharingan, it was a truly terrifying prospect.

“And of course,” she continued, knowing what she was about to say would solidly drive home the point she was trying to make. “Had you simply accepted your daughter’s choices, and mine, from the beginning…you would have gotten to meet your granddaughter by now.”

Instantly, his head snapped up, his mouth opening and closing slightly in shock as he looked between Korra and Asami, eyes wide.

“G-granddaughter,” he whispered to himself in incredulity.

“We named her Yasuko. After Mom,” a quiet voice came from her left. It was the first time Asami had spoken since Korra sat down.

Korra watched as she went in to her coat, drawing out a picture, and sliding it across the table.

He reached a hand out, hesitated, drew it back, then reached out again, before drawing it back a final time, all while looking from Asami to the picture. Seeming to gather his courage, he reached out with a noticeably shaking hand, gently taking the photo and drawing it towards him. Delicately, he held it between his thumbs and forefingers, drawing it up closer and looking at it as if it were water, and he a man dying of thirst.

“Sh-she’s beautiful.” He traced her young face with a finger. “She has your eyes Asami, and your hair.”

“Thank you Dad,” Asami said, sounding genuinely grateful. “She takes after Korra more though.”

“Really?” Hiroshi didn’t sound angry, and Korra was actually able to smile genuinely at him for the first time during this whole meeting. For once, he sounded like a real grandfather, simply fascinated by his grandchild, and eager to learn all about them.

“Yes,” Asami continued. “Especially in the eating department. It seems like that girl can put away her own weight or more in food. Plus she hates getting up early. ‘Mornings are evil,’ just like her mom.” She smiled widely at Korra, who returned it eagerly, chest puffed up in pride over her daughter.

“She’s got Asami’s brains though, thank goodness,” Korra put in. She gave her wife a teasing smile, who rolled her eyes, the same smile on her face.

Korra turned her attention back to Hiroshi. “She’s prodigious as well. She’ll be a splendid Shinobi one day, if that’s what she chooses to do. She’s got my genes in her, so I have no doubt she’ll unlock her Sharingan one day.”

“I see,” Hiroshi said after a bit of quiet reflection. He reluctantly slid the picture back across the table to Asami, who tucked it away once more in her coat. “I would love to meet her someday, if the two of you would allow it.”

“Perhaps,” Korra said. “It all depends on what I find in your mind however.”

“Of course,” he agreed with a nod of his head. He drew in a deep breath, and let it out slowly, and with firmer resolve, though still a slight tremor, looked Korra directly in the eyes. “I am ready.”

“Good. Hold still.”

With a sound reminiscent of a sharp blade being drawn at lightning speed, Korra’s eyes widened, and her head jerked forward slightly, as she dove in to Hiroshi’s consciousness.

Floating in the ether of Hiroshi’s mind, Korra could see his brain before her, and she moved forward, not quite walking, yet not quite flying either. Floating forward, the brain shifted in how she perceived it, the organ beginning to ripple and shift forms before her very eyes until it resembled a large book. Once she drew near enough, it was a simple matter to reach out and touch her hand to the cover, which caused the book to shudder, and groan as it opened to her touch.

A bright light began emanating from between the pages, as the massive volume slammed open with a creak of leather, and she focused her mind, searching for the relevant memories. With rapidly increasing speed, and the fluttering of paper, the pages began turning, rocketing forward through Hiroshi’s early life, through his teen years, into adulthood, giving her glimpses of the man’s life along the way, and finally settling on the specific day Korra was looking for. The day he had decided to end her own and his daughter’s life.

Touching her hand to the still image displayed on the page, Korra was enveloped in a sea of warmth as the page blurred and rippled before her, and she felt herself being sucked in. A brief sensation of weightlessness followed, before once again she felt herself on solid ground, the feeling of warm air around her, and the sounds of people meeting her ears.

Opening her eyes, the first thing she noticed was her location. She was in some kind of study, the smell of old books, paper, leather and ink surrounding her. She looked around, the sight of Hiroshi Sato working at his desk meeting her eyes, the light in the room low. Curious, she walked forward, her intransient existence in the man’s memories drawing no reaction from the man behind the desk, the pen continuing to scratch away.

Looking over his shoulder, Korra frowned slightly, even though she knew to expect something like this. Hiroshi was writing a letter to Lord Seventh, complaining over the fact that groups of rogue shinobi continued to plague the land, despite the current peace between the Great Nations and their respective shinobi villages. _As if that’s entirely Lord Seventh’s fault,_ she silently rebuked him.

Reading further, she was surprised to see a request to revoke Asami’s shinobi status for, in the older man’s words, “Her own safety, and my own peace of mind.” Further on, he even expressed his concerns over herself, and the influence she was supposedly exerting over Asami.

Frowning more heavily, she kept at it, reading further as Hiroshi complained about her detrimental effects on his daughter.

_This girl, Korra of the Uchiha Clan_ , the letter read _. Is, I believe, and surely you would agree with me in this regard Lord Seventh, a dangerous individual who should be watched carefully. Such a person, with such questionable motives and actions as she, should not be allowed to roam the village freely. Surely you have heard the rumors, as I have, of this young lady’s supposed ‘love’ of both sexes. Such a disgusting practice should have no place in an upstanding village such as this, and at the very least, help should be found for her at the earliest opportunity to correct her grievous illusions._

_Such a thought process,_ it continued _. Will have detrimental affects on those around her if left unchecked, and I believe it is already beginning to have such an effect on my own precious daughter. If allowed to spread, this disease has the potential to destroy this village, which our predecessors, and yourself My Lord, have worked so hard to build and maintain. And if allowed to fester here in the Hidden Leaf, it could even spread to the other villages and nations of the world, launching a pandemic bringing about the end of the world its self._

_Added to this is the girl’s history. As you well know, she comes from a Clan of at best, questionable integrity. The Uchiha have long been known as traitors, murderers and would be tyrants, who once plotted to overthrow the village and take control for themselves. Your own experience with the members of the Uchiha clan, including the traitor Itachi, and his younger sibling, the one time rogue, Sasuke, should have taught you this. Not to mention, the instigators of the recent war, Obito and a revived Madara Uchiha, who throughout his lifetime was responsible for the deaths of countless Leaf citizens and shinobi. Thus, it is my recommendation, and my wish, that the Uchiha Clan be exterminated before they can cause more strife, and plunge the world in to further chaos and hatred. I urge you, Lord Seventh, to act now to protect the village and the world, before it is too late. Eliminate Korra and the Uchiha before they destroy us all._

“Can’t believe I have to go crawling to a shinobi for help. And with another shinobi no less,” Hiroshi muttered to himself. “They’re part of the problem in the first place. The whole system’s rotten to the core.”

Korra had to take a calming breath, to avoid leaving the man’s memories immediately and murdering him. She had been aware of his distrust for her, but hadn’t realized the hatred went this deep, not to mention the fact that it extended beyond her to include the members of her recovering, but still fragile clan as well. Though in hindsight, perhaps she shouldn’t be so surprised. She was well aware of her clan’s reputation in the village and the shinobi world. The villagers seemed to trust her however, (she became Hokage after all) and the members of the clan that currently lived in the Hidden Leaf, so hope was there for repairs to be made to the Uchiha’s unfavorable reputation as traitors and murderers. The first steps had already been taken.

The sound of the front door opening caused both heads to turn, and Hiroshi rose from his desk, to go to it. Korra followed him from the office, knowing full well who was on the other side of the door.

It was strange, looking a younger version of herself and her wife in the face when Hiroshi made it to the entryway. It was like looking at a photograph only it moved and talked like video, but it was also right in front of her, and if she wasn’t merely an observer in this world, she could reach out and touch herself and Asami.

Having just come from training, Asami wore her red and black jacket, with black undershirt, her brown pants and her sandals. Weapon holsters and tool kit adorned her thigh and rear, respectively, and of course her Leaf headband was snugly secured around her forehead. Korra was similarly equipped, wearing her tool kit, weapon holster, blue sleeveless shirt, brown pants, her fur pelt around her waist, and sandals. Her headband was also present and polished around her forehead. Her hair was done up in the triple wolf tail style she had favored in her younger days, and her customary blue and white armband with blue and white pattern adorned her upper right arm.

The present Korra smiled with nostalgia. Before marrying Asami, and when not performing ANBU missions, this had been her favored outfit. Around the house, or when training, Asami still wore something similar to what her memory currently had equipped.

“Asami,” the phantom Hiroshi answered with warmth as he approached the two women, a large smile on his face. “Welcome home sweetie. How was your day?” He turned to the younger Korra. “Korra,” he greeted much more coldly, his tone and expression neutral, the barely contained hatred obvious to the current Korra. _I just wish I had seen it at the time._

“Hi Mr. Sato,” the young her answered with a happy smile and a wave.

“Hi Dad,” the young Asami said with a smile. She stepped forward, embracing the man, and Korra watched as his expression changed to one of true caring and happiness. “My day was pretty good. Mostly training. We’ve got a mission soon but we have a few days off before we have to go.”

“That’s good sweetie. You be safe out there, understand?”

“Yes Dad.” Asami rolled her eyes slightly. “I’ll be fine. I’m seventeen. I’m not a kid anymore. Plus, Boruto Sensei takes good care of us.”

“I’m glad,” the man’s smile remaining, though Korra could see his distaste, carefully hidden of course. Now she knew it was because of Asami becoming a shinobi and her association with other shinobi, mainly herself. “You know how important you are to me. It’s my job to worry.” He reached out and stroked Asami’s cheek with his hand, moving a lock of her hair behind her ear.

The current Korra bristled, remembering how at the time, she hadn’t minded so much, but now, the thought of the man touching her love made her angry.

“I know Dad,” Asami held his hand for a moment affectionately. “I love you too. Korra and I are gonna hang out in my room ok?”

“Alright sweetie. Let me know when you’re ready to eat.” He moved aside as Asami and Korra entered the house proper, hands entwined and Korra didn’t miss his glare at the back of her younger self’s head as soon as she and Asami weren’t looking.

“Bastard,” the current Korra muttered.

She and Hiroshi watched the memories of herself and Asami ascend the stairs after taking off their shoes. She could see Hiroshi’s fists clenching and unclenching the entire time, and he paced angrily back to his office. Korra followed.

Once inside, he proceeded to pace back and forth in the center of the room, muttering angrily to himself about Korra, and how she was corrupting his daughter, while making large, frustrated hand movements. His anger coming to a head, he stomped to the desk and shoved everything off on to the floor, save the letter he had been working on.

“I have to act now,” he muttered to himself. “I have to save Asami from that Uchiha trash. Have to make her see her for what she is, that she’s being used.”

The present Korra rolled her eyes. _I was never using her. Frankly, I’m surprised someone so wonderful actually wanted me._

He stalked from the office, and Korra followed him as he tromped up the stairs and knocked on the door to Asami’s room. From Korra’s memories of the day, she could recall that she and Asami had spent the time cuddling and watching a movie, and generally enjoying each other’s company with some making out thrown in for good measure. All in all it had been a pleasurable day until Hiroshi had knocked on the door.

She watched as he did so, and Asami answered.

“Dad,” Asami answered, poking her head out the door. “What’s up?” She smiled at the man.

“May I speak to you a moment dear?”

Korra frowned. The way he spoke to her and the false smile on his face angered her. If he had been honest with the both of them from the beginning, so much pain and heartache could’ve been avoided.

“Sure Dad,” Asami answered, slightly confused.

There was a moment of silence. “Alone,” Hiroshi clarified, gesturing for her to step out in to the hall.

“Everything ok out there,” Korra heard her own voice ask from within the room.

“Everything’s fine babe,” Asami answered, turning her head back in to the room. “Dad just wants to talk to me for a second. Don’t go too far,” she added with a playful giggle.

“Don’t be gone too long,” her past self answered. “It’s cold here without you.”

Korra could see the young Asami blush as she laughed. “Be right back,” she assured her.

The present Korra gave a sigh and a shake of her head. If only she had known then what she knew now. She would have never let Asami leave that room, or at least, she would have gone with her.  

Asami stepped out in to the hallway, closing the door gently, and looking at her father in slight confusion. “Dad,” she questioned. “Is everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine sweetie,” Hiroshi assured, making the present Korra gag. “I just wanted to talk about you.”

“Me?” Asami raised her eyebrow.

“Yes.” Hiroshi nodded his head. “You’re getting older now and you’re getting to that age where you may want to consider finding someone.”

“Finding someone? What do you mean?” Asami looked wary.

“I mean finding someone to form a relationship with,” he took one of her hands in both of his. “Like I found your mother. There are plenty of fine young men in the village, and if no one here interests you, I’m sure there’s someone in one of our allies’ villages, or maybe one of the larger cities, or perhaps a minor land that would suit you.”

Asami frowned at him, gently pulling her hand from his. “I can’t do that Dad. You know I’m with Korra. I’m not interested in anyone else.”

“I just thought you might want something more permanent.” He tried to take her hand again, but she moved it out of his reach. “You may want children one day as well, and then what would you do?”

Asami frowned slightly deeper. “There are options Dad. We could adopt, or get a donor, and who knows what medical ninjutsu could be capable of. I’m sure Sakura Sensei knows a thing or two about our situation. It’s not like we’d be the first same sex couple to ever want children.”

“So you plan to make a family with her?” Hiroshi was scowling now, and he sounded irritated.

Asami sighed. “We haven’t thought that far ahead, but we’re fairly serious about us Dad. Korra and I are together and we plan to stay that way.”

Asami turned and started to re-enter the room, but Hiroshi grasped her elbow. “Asami, think about this,” he urged.

“Let go Dad.” Asami sounded annoyed and she glared at her father.

He did so, but stayed close, well within Asami’s personal bubble. “Asami, just think about it. Surely you want something more meaningful and lasting.”

“More meaningful?” Asami sounded indignant now. “You think what Korra and I have isn’t meaningful?” Her hands were on her hips now, her gaze downright hostile.

He shook his head. “I just want what’s best for you Asami. This isn’t it.” He gestured towards the door. “It’s not real. She’s using you.”

“Using me?!” She shoved him back. “How dare you! What Korra and I have is love Dad! Our relationship is real, just like what you and Mom had and you have no right to say otherwise!”

“Don’t bring your mother in to this! You can’t compare a true, pure relationship between a man and a woman in love to…to this! This farce!” He waved his hands angrily as he spoke. “She’s a woman and so are you! That is not how the universe works Asami! It’s against nature! You should be concentrating on finding a husband and raising a family, not playing at being a ninja and being seduced by some misguided Uchiha whore! She’s playing you! She probably has you under some type of genjutsu making you think you’re in love, when the reality is, love of this type is not possible! It’s wrong!”

The door opened and the young Korra peeked out in to the hall. “What’s going on? Asami, is everything alright here?” Her face showed concern for her girlfriend who currently had tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

Asami took a deep, calming breath, bringing herself under control. “Everything’s fine Korra. In fact we were just finishing up.” She took her girlfriend’s hand. “Let’s go to your place huh? Tonraq and Senna I’m sure would be HAPPY to see us.” She looked pointedly at her father.

Korra glanced between the two, sensing the awkwardness. “Oookay. Sounds good.”

“Wait,” Hiroshi interjected, getting in between the women and attempting to guide Asami away, to the protest of both her and Korra. “Asami stop.”

“Dad, what are you doing?” She glared at him, shoving his hands off her shoulders.

“I’m keeping my promise to your mother. I’m protecting you from threats like her.” He pointed at Korra.

“KORRA, is not a threat Dad,” Asami insisted.

“That’s what she **_wants_** , you to think,” he hissed through his teeth. “It’s how people like her work. They get inside your mind, infect your thoughts and before you know it, they have you convinced you’re in love.” He placed his hands back on Asami’s shoulders, who looked at them distastefully. “But it’s a lie Asami,” he insisted in a whisper. “It’s not true.”

Asami shook her head slowly, once again reaching up and slowly removing her father’s hands from her shoulders. “No Dad. You became the lie when you stopped believing in love…when you forgot about Mom, how you felt around her, how the world just stopped whenever she so much as looked at you, because that’s how I feel about Korra.”

“Awww, thanks babe,” Korra spoke from the door. “You’re gonna make me cry over here.” Dramatically, she wiped a tear from her eye, which made Asami smile.

“Bye Dad,” she said, giving her father a sad look as she began to walk away. “I’m going with Korra now.”

“Wait, stop!” His voice sounded desperate now, and he grabbed Asami’s elbow. “I forbid you to see her!”

Asami scoffed, tugging her elbow free. “You can’t do that. No matter what, we’ll find a way to be together.” She smiled over at Korra, who smiled back. She began to walk away again, joining hands with Korra as they headed downstairs and slipped on their sandals.

Hiroshi followed, and stopping at the foot of the stairs, stared at them for a moment, before letting out a breath. He ran his hands through his hair, straightening it, and adjusted his suit on his body.

“Wait,” he said again, now in a much calmer voice.

“Ugh,” Asami groaned, turning and rolling her eyes at him. “What now?”

“Korra,” he spoke, addressing her past self. “You’re a reasonable woman, yes? What will it take for you to leave and never come back, to just…disappear? I have money, lots of it. It’s yours if you want it.”

Korra raised her eyebrow in disbelief at him.

“That’s right,” he continued eagerly, misinterpreting her reaction. “Just name it. Any amount you want. Just say the word and it’s yours.” He pulled a checkbook and a pen from the inner pocket of his suit, clicking the pen open, and poising over the open checkbook. “So…how much will it take for you to disappear for good, and leave my daughter alone?”

Korra stared at him for a long while, so long in fact that he began to appear to grow confused at her lack of response. And then she began to laugh, and laugh hard. It took several long moments for her to calm enough to speak, and when she did so, it was in a tone that oozed disappointment.

“Wow,” she chided. “Just, wow. I did NOT expect this today. I’ve experienced a lot of things in my short sixteen years, but this…this has got to top them so far.” She looked up at him, shaking her head, a sad smile on her face. “I had so much respect for you. So much respect for you, before today. I thought, ‘Wow. There’s a man who has his shit together. There’s a man who understands what’s important in life, who has his priorities straight. He’s a good man, an intelligent man, a man I’d be proud to call my father-in-law…And then, you had to go and pull this.” She gestured with her hand. “And all that respect I had for you just went out the window.” She fluttered her hands. “Poof, there it went. I mean honestly, one minute I’m, ‘An Uchiha whore,” and I’m corrupting your daughter, and the next I’m, ‘A reasonable woman,’” and you’re trying to bribe me. Bribe me!”

She laughed, putting an arm around Asami’s shoulders, and smiling at her, before turning back to Hiroshi. The present Korra, watched with a smile on her face, remembering what was coming next.

“Well, I don’t know what world you come from Mr. Sato, but in my world,” she jerked a thumb at her chest. “There’s no amount of money, or fame, or anything…that could make me give up Asami.” The two young women smiled at each other, a blush evident on both of their faces.

“Look,” Korra continued, her tone becoming conciliatory. “I’ll be the first one to admit I’m not perfect.” She placed a hand on her chest. “And my clan doesn’t exactly have the greatest history, but for some reason that I can’t fathom, this beautiful perfect woman loves me anyway.” She gave Asami an affectionate shake. “And I love her back, with everything that I am. We’re happy Mr. Sato. ASAMI, is happy, and that should be enough for you.”

Hiroshi was silent for so long, that even the present Korra, who already knew how this played out, was holding her breath in anticipation of his answer. Then he spoke. “Asami,” he said quietly. “You feel the same way?” He pointed underhand at Korra.

She raised her head, sticking out her chin confidently. “I do,” she confirmed, and shared a brief smile and giggle with Korra.

He began shaking his head slowly, his eyes closed. Stilling his head after a moment, and letting out a breath, he spoke, quietly. “I see. It’s time then.”

“Time,” Asami questioned. “Time for what?”

Hiroshi opened his eyes, looking intently at his daughter, and continued in the same quiet, intense tone. “Time for you to make a choice Asami. This GIRL whom you claim to love and who claim’s to love you back,” he scoffed at this. “Or me, your own father, who helped give birth to you, who raised you, first with your mother, then on his own since you were six. The man who TRULY loves you with no reservations, who held you while you were sick, comforted you while you were scared, and encouraged your every dream and effort. It’s her,” He pointed at Korra. “Or me.” He placed a hand to his chest. “Please Asami,” he held his hand out, a hopeful look on his face. “I urge you to make the right choice.”

Asami’s eyes remained closed, her head tilted towards the ground as she mulled over her father’s words. “Well,” she said after a while. “When you put it like that…I guess the choice is obvious.” She opened her eyes and looked at her father, a sad smile on her face.

Hiroshi let out a large breath, his body relaxing, and he smiled at her. “Oh sweetheart, thank you. I know it wasn’t easy, but you made the right choi-”

“I choose Korra,” Asami interrupted, pushing his hand away gently. “Honestly Dad, I do love you. Really, I do. It’s true that you raised me, and helped me and taught me so much, and loved me at one point, and I’m grateful for that…but Korra makes me happy now, and if you can’t see that…then you aren’t that man anymore. You’re not the same father I once had.” She turned away from him, walking slightly towards the door, before turning back, that same sad smile on her face. “Goodbye Dad. I’ll have someone come by to collect my stuff later. I love you.”

Hiroshi’s breathing was becoming increasingly harsh, his hands clenching and unclenching rhythmically, his eyes closed, chin tucked in to his chest. As his breathing reached a climax, his head suddenly snapped up, his eyes opening to reveal maddening anger within them, and they were dead set on Asami.

“You, ungrateful, **_insolent_** , child! I now see there is no chance to save you!” Spittle flew from his mouth and he waved his arm across his body. And before either woman could react, there was a kunai knife in his hand. No one knew where it had come from, and he was lunging for Asami, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and stabbing hard with the other, driving the weapon in to the daughter he had just claimed to love’s stomach.

While Korra screamed out, “No!” All Asami could do was gasp, falling backwards as Hiroshi released her, the kunai coming free with a spurt of blood and a horrible squishing sound, dripping blood on to the floor as Hiroshi stood there gasping, his eyes wild, darting about every which way.

Korra’s reaction was instant. After catching her love’s limp form, she gently laid Asami down, before standing herself. In the next instant, Hiroshi Sato was flung down the hallway at great speed, Korra’s shout of, “Rasengan!” echoing throughout the house, the swirling ball of chakra hitting Hiroshi directly in the chest, and sending him flying down the hallway, slamming in to the wall at the end.

Even so, she didn’t put all her power behind it, though she did feel a few bones crack. She had killed on missions before, that was nothing new, but for all his flaws, this man was still Asami’s father, and she couldn’t bring herself to kill the man, even if he had shown no such restraint as he attempted to kill his own daughter. Asami would never forgive her for that, thus she would never forgive herself.

The present Korra cringed. This part was hard enough to recall on her own, even without it playing out in front of her in perfect clarity.

At one end of the hall, Korra attempted to treat an injured, and largely unresponsive Asami with what bandages she could scrape together, and her limited knowledge of first aid. At the other, a stunned and injured Hiroshi Sato, groaned and began to move around as he attempted to make sense of the situation and get his body, currently resting upside down against the wall, working again.

It took quite a while, but Hiroshi managed to get to his feet, and begin making his way back towards Korra and his bleeding daughter, stumbling and bleeding himself. Weakly, he threw a shuriken towards the young Korra, who knocked it away with her wrist contemptuously, and he paused as Korra’s eyes looked up at him, sporting the intimidating pattern of the Sharingan.

“Y-you,” he croaked, coughing up blood. “I…I’ll kill you. You stole my…daughter. You ruined her.”

Korra sighed, shaking her head at him. “You drove Asami away yourself.” She gestured at Asami’s limp form, currently bleeding all over the floor. “This is your fault.”

Hiroshi attempted to throw another shuriken at her in response, but the weapon fell short. “I’ll kill you,” he reiterated. “Uchiha…trash.”

“You’re hurt,” Korra attempted to reason with him. “And Asami’s hurt. You both need medical attention.”

Hiroshi’s response was to pull another Kunai from his suit, and, gathering strength, he rushed at Korra, yelling as much as his damaged body would allow him to.

Korra sighed again. “Fine then. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. You forced my hand.” Her eyes shifted once again, with the same metallic, “ching.”

The present Korra watched, equal parts proud and saddened that it had come to this between her and a man she had once held such respect for. She couldn’t help but shiver slightly, even as the phantom Hiroshi, stuttered in his advance, his fear telling him to stop, but his anger driving him on. Though Korra couldn’t blame him. After all, she could see just as well as he had that day, the Mangekyo Sharingan pattern displayed in her younger self’s eyes. A star pattern, much like that of Sasuke and Madara Uchiha. _But then that’s what you get I suppose when you can trace your heritage directly back to Madara Uchiha, and beyond that, to Indra, eldest son of the Sage of Six Paths._

The memory of Hiroshi kept advancing, and the memory of Korra sighed one last time, before her right eye widened, the left eye closing. “Amaterasu!” A thin trail of blood trickled down from her eye, even as Hiroshi let out a terrifying screech, his body engulfed in searing black flames.

The young Asami stirred in the young Korra’s arms, and the intransient image of Korra remembered the intense feeling of joy and relief that flowed through her at the sight of those green eyes opening.

“Asami,” the young Korra spoke quietly, lovingly as she stroked the side of her face, her attention fully on the injured woman in front of her, even as the father burned and screeched like a steaming teapot on the periphery. “Asami, can you hear me?” She leaned over, searching those green eyes for a sign of recognition.

“K-korra,” Asami stuttered, coughing from the effort.

“I’m here ‘Sami,” Korra assured her. “I’m right here. I thought you were dead, but you’re ok now. You’re ok.” She smiled at the prone woman, tenderly stroking her cheek with a thumb.

“N-not quite. You c-cant get rid of me…that easy.” Asami smiled back, making Korra give a teary laugh despite herself. Asami turned her head, letting out a little strained gasp as she took in her father engulfed in flames. “D-don’t…kill…”

“Shhh, no one will hurt you. I promise. I’ll keep you safe. You’re gonna be fine.”

Asami shook her head, raising a shaky hand to cup Korra’s cheek. “N-no. Don’t k-kill…Dad…p-lease.”

Korra hesitated, looking between the burning man, and her injured love, before sighing. She couldn’t resist the pleading look in those green eyes.

“Alright,” she conceded. She turned to Hiroshi, focusing her chakra again. “Kagutsuchi.” The flames extinguished themselves, leaving Hiroshi to fall to his knees, and face plant hard in to the wood, a pathetic whimper passing his lips, as his body made hard contact with the floor. The sound of sizzling skin could still be heard. Like meat on the grill, it sizzled and popped.

Both the present Korra and the past Korra turned their heads as the door burst open, and Police Force Shinobi, lead by Lin Beifong filed in to the room.

Lin took one look at the situation and demanded, “We heard reports of a disturbance coming from this location. What the flameo happened here?”

The memory of Korra stood, a limp Asami in her arms, and even the stoic and unflinching chief of police startled at the sight of Korra’s Mangekyo Sharingan blazing out at her. “She needs medical attention. Now,” the young Korra insisted.

Lin glanced between the injured Asami, and the half dead Hiroshi, before turning and sticking her head out the door. “I need medical shinobi in here now!” She turned back to the young Korra, as medical teams streamed in around her, taking an injured Asami from a Korra, reluctant to relinquish her, and another team gathering around her would be murderer of a father. “I don’t know what happened in here kid, but I sure hope you can give me an explanation.” Lin crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Korra.

“It’s a long story,” the memory replied with a sigh and a hand through her hair.

“Try me,” the Chief insisted.

Here they memory began to fade, and dissolve, Hiroshi having lost consciousness at this point. How he hadn’t done so until then was a shock to Korra.

Korra found herself once again, floating in the ether of Hiroshi Sato’s mind, the giant book representing all his stored memories and experiences open before her, a still image of Korra and the Chief facing each other, Korra’s Mangekyo Sharingan on display, filled the page.

She focused her mind, searching for the next relevant memory, the book beginning to hum once more, the pages flipping faster and faster, until settling on an image of Hiroshi, standing in a jail cell, scars still raw, his arms raised up above his head and a crazed expression on his face.

She dove in to this memory as well, touching her hand to the page and feeling herself sucked in as before. As expected, it was a long and enthusiastic rant from Hiroshi. He ranted against Korra. He ranted against the Uchiha. He ranted against the, “Injustice present in the Leaf,” the corrupt and outdated system of Shinobi and their villages, and the supposed corruption of the Leaf Police Force, as well as the betrayal of Asami, and numerous incoherent exclamations of rage.

Korra imagined that many of his memories from this point on would follow a similar fashion. And she was proved right, as she urged the memories to move faster, then faster, and faster still, fast-forwarding through Hiroshi’s early months in prison. They were comprised equally of angry screaming and tantrums so bad that he lashed out against anything, including the walls, bed and floor of his cell. Sometimes the guards had to come in and forcibly sedate him to prevent injury to himself.

Equally present, were the long periods of sullen silence, where he did nothing but sit in the cell, curled up in to a ball, oftentimes refusing to eat or drink for days at a time. This often led to the same result, with the guards intervening, and force-feeding him.

Then the meetings with the prison psychologist began. The early meetings went much like his early days in the cell: angry, continuous shouting, or stubborn, sullen silence.

After some time, she began to notice a change. Less and less did Hiroshi come to the meetings and rant and rave and rail obscenities at the man. More and more often, came the sullen silence. The guards would lead him in to the room, where he would take his seat, and sit without speaking, his gaze fixed on the ground.

However, it was a different type of silence than before after a short time. From sullen, it seemed to be becoming more and more reflective. And this was shown in the silences in the cell as well, which were becoming more and more numerous, as the angry yelling and ranting and the beating of his fists and feet against the walls diminished. And when it did occur, it seemed less genuine than before, almost halfhearted, as if it was simply expected of him at this point.

The game changer came perhaps a year and a half in to his incarceration.

Korra slowed down the memory to normal speed, as she could sense the difference already from this meeting compared to the others, as soon as Hiroshi walked in to the room.

“Good morning Mr. Sato,” the psychologist greeted as he always did. “How are we feeling today?”

Hiroshi was silent for so long as he sat in the chair, resting his elbows on his legs and looking at the ground, that Korra began to believe that he wasn’t going to answer. But then he spoke, hesitant and quiet, but it was something.

“Confused,” he said.

Even the psychologist looked momentarily surprised and Korra couldn’t blame him. She hadn’t expected him to actually respond.

“Really,” the psychologist responded, his professional face returning, masking his surprise. “Confused about what?”

Hiroshi briefly looked up at him, before returning his gaze to the ground. “Everything.”

The psychologist nodded briefly as he jotted something down on his notepad. “I see. Could you elaborate on that? Is there something more specific that confuses you?”

Hiroshi sighed. “My daughter…and Korra Uchiha.”

“Your daughter is Asami Sato, correct?”

“Yes,” Hiroshi confirmed with a nod. “That’s correct.”

“Mhmm, I see,” the other man nodded again. “You mentioned Korra Uchiha.”

Hiroshi looked up at him again. “Why is that? Can you tell me how she is connected to your daughter?”

The bespectacled man ran a hand down his face. “I fought with her…about a year and a half ago. She claimed to be in love with my daughter…and Asami claimed to love her as well.”

“And what do you believe?” The psychologist raised his eyebrow.

“I’m,” Hiroshi hesitated. “I’m not sure. Not anymore. I thought I understood how the world worked, but now…”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“The way she looked at me, Asami that is…and Korra too.” He let out a bitter laugh. “It was like they hated me.” He let out another long sigh. “And the more time I have in here to reflect, the more I’m beginning to agree with them.” There were tears beginning to gather in his eyes. “I-I did something terrible…something that no father should ever do to their child.” He wiped at his eyes, the tears beginning to flow. “I…I killed her.” He was basically sobbing now. “I killed Asami! My own daughter! I’m a terrible parent! I failed her and Yasuko’s memory! I killed her, and then I tried to do the same to Korra!”

There was nothing but the sound of crying and sniffling for some time, as Hiroshi cried in to his hands, the other man offering tissues, which he accepted. It took some time, but Hiroshi calmed after a while, simply sitting, and sniffling in to his hands occasionally.

“Would it surprise you to learn,” the younger man broke the silence. “That Asami Sato isn’t dead?”

Hiroshi’s head snapped up immediately. “What?”

“She survived your attack. According to the report I received on the incident, Korra performed first aid, which kept her alive long enough for medical shinobi to administer treatment.”

“S-so you’re saying she’s not dead? She’s alive?” A few fresh tears rolled down scarred cheeks.

The younger man nodded. “Yes. I’m told she made a full recovery within a few weeks and has been back in the field since then. Sakura herself treated her at Korra’s insistence.”

“Korra did that?” His words were practically a whisper.

“So I hear.”

“…I see…” Hiroshi looked thoughtful. “Can I see her?” He looked imploringly at the other man. “I…I want to see her. I NEED to see her. I need to make things right with her…or at least as right as I can.” he dropped his eyes again. “If she can even stand to look at me again.”

The psychologist let out a little sigh. “I’m afraid I can’t allow that.” He held up his hand to forestall Hiroshi’s argument and his stricken look. “At least not yet. You haven’t been cleared for visitors quite yet.”

An eager look came over Hiroshi and he tapped a fist against his open palm. “Then there’s hope. What do I need to do to get cleared for visitors?” He clenched his fists in anticipation.

“Finish up your sessions with me, upon which I will declare you mentally stable and fit for visitors. Until then, we’ll keep working like we did today. Today was a major breakthrough though, so don’t get too discouraged. More sessions like today and I’m sure you’ll be ready in no time.” The man offered a small smile, the first Hiroshi had seen from him.

Hiroshi couldn’t help but return a small, somewhat sad, but eager smile of his own.

The guard interrupting made both of them turn as the man entered the room.

“Time’s up,” he said. “Let’s go Sato.”

Hiroshi gave a small nod and rose from his chair, turning to the psychologist. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. “And…I apologize. I’ve said some very cruel and hurtful things to you in my own anger that you didn’t deserve.”

The younger man shook his head. “No need. It’s not the first time I’ve been insulted by a patient, and certainly wont be the last.” He let out a small chuckle. “I’ve even been physically assaulted in the past. Trust me, this is nothing, water under the bridge.” He waved his hand dismissively. “We’ll start fresh tomorrow.”

The men smiled at each other and Hiroshi turned to follow the guard, before pausing and turning back. “Wait. What’s your name?”

“It’s Bataar,” the man answered quietly.

“Thank you Bataar,” Hiroshi said again, genuinely, with a bow.

Bataar gave a nod of acknowledgement, and Hiroshi followed the guard out of the room.

Korra followed the pair out, and back to the cell, where Hiroshi sat on his bunk and pulled a picture of his family from his breast pocket. She watched, as he caressed the young Asami’s face with a finger, as well as her mother Yasuko, a small smile on his face.

“Huh,” Korra exclaimed quietly with a curious tilt of her head. “Maybe he’s genuine after all.” Of course, she would have to examine more memories to be sure, but as far as she was concerned, Hiroshi Sato’s chances had just increased.

She moved on to the next relevant memories, looking through and finding more and more signs that Hiroshi had made a turn for the better. She watched his continuing sessions with Bataar, the two men becoming rather close, and Hiroshi confiding in him his various fears and hopes for the future.

She saw Bataar clear him for visitors, and watched him write his first letter to Asami, waiting eagerly for a response, and his disappointment when none came. He didn’t allow it do discourage him for long however, as he tried again, and then again, and yet again. Each time, no response came, however Hiroshi kept trying, and Korra began to feel a certain empathy for the man.

She watched his memories, all the way up to Asami’s first, then her second visit, and that’s where she stopped. Withdrawing herself from the memories, she was once again floating in the ether that was Hiroshi Sato’s mind, and she let the massive book close before her with a smile on her face. It rippled again, changing appearance, assuming the form of Hiroshi’s brain once more. Satisfied, she extricated herself from Hiroshi’s mind, blinking slightly as she readjusted to being back in the real world and her own body.

“Korra?”

She turned, seeing Asami’s concerned face staring at her.

“I’m fine ‘Sami, and so is Hiroshi,” she nodded at the man across the table, who groaned, placing his head in his hand and swaying in his seat slightly. “Though he may be a bit dizzy for a while.”

Asami took her hand in both of hers, rubbing her thumbs across the back. “So,” she ventured hopefully. “Did you see what you needed to see?”

Korra smiled reassuringly at her wife, squeezing her hand. “I did.”

“And you’ve made your decision?”

Korra nodded. “I have.” She stood, and Hiroshi looked up at her. Suddenly, she snapped her right hand up, her fingers forming the Seal of Confrontation as she focused her chakra, her eyes fixed on Hiroshi.

Simultaneously, Asami gasped and cried out, “Korra!” as Hiroshi tensed, grabbing the edge of the table to steady himself, and backing away slightly while still in the chair, his jaw tense.

“Release!” Korra lowered her hand, a smirk on her face as the end of the seal tag on Hiroshi’s chest lit up, the paper burning away from the bottom up. She looked down at Asami’s shocked face, squeezing her hand, before glancing back over to Hiroshi, who wore an equally shocked expression on his own face. “Congratulations Mr. Sato,” she spoke in to the silent room. “Consider yourself on probation.”

Hiroshi stared at her, wide eyed and gasping, his chest heaving up and down, and body shaking from adrenaline. “Wh-what,” he stuttered. “You’re letting me out?” His voice was quiet, his face hopeful.

She nodded. “I am, but as I said, you’re on probation, so there’s nothing stopping me from throwing you straight back in if I see a need. Do yourself a favor and behave, and don’t give me a reason.”

He nodded, standing. Placing his fist in to his open palm, he bowed. “Thank you Lady Eighth, for this opportunity. You won’t regret giving me this chance. I promise I won’t let you down.”

She gave him a curt nod. “See that you don’t.” Turning to Kuvira, she nodded. “I think we’re done here. Let the warden know he can send the paperwork to my office, and I’ll have it back to him by tomorrow.”

Kuvira returned her nod. “Yes ma’am.” She vanished in a blur of color.

“The rest of you will provide an escort for Asami, and Hiroshi on the way home,” she told the other three agents. All three gave short bows of acknowledgement.

Korra turned to Asami, a tender smile on her face. “Is this alright with you sweetie?” She rubbed her thumbs over Asami’s hand affectionately, helping her stand.

Asami gave her the widest, sweetest smile, which just made Korra’s insides melt. She loved it so much whenever Asami smiled, especially when she was the cause.

“It’s fine Korra. Great actually. Thank you for giving him a chance. I know that can’t have been easy for you. It wasn’t easy for me either.”

“Anything for you my love,” Korra assured her, leaning up and pressing her lips to the taller woman’s. Asami eagerly returned it and Korra’s chest swelled with pride that such an amazing woman could possibly be hers. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes to see Hiroshi watching them. He looked slightly uncomfortable with this display of affection, which made Korra smirk even as she continued the kiss. Their eyes met and Korra looked at him, her eyes sending a message that said, “Get used to this because I won’t limit myself just to avoid making you uncomfortable.” Even as she watched, he swallowed and gave a small nod. _Good,_ she thought. _Then we understand each other._

The kiss was broken, only when each woman, unfortunately needed air, and Korra could see a flush covering Asami’s cheeks which made her smile. She enjoyed the effect she could have on Asami, just as much as the effect Asami had on her.

“You’re sweet,” Asami told her, cupping her cheek with a hand.

Korra bounced her eyebrows. “Just call me cupcake.”

Asami snorted. “That was so corny, even for you.”

“You love it,” Korra countered.

“I do,” Asami confirmed.

“Ready to go?” Korra chuckled.

“Yeah.” Asami nodded.

“Alright,” Korra nodded towards the door. “Why don’t you go on ahead and I’ll catch up in a second. I’d like a minute alone with your father if that’s ok with you?”

Asami looked concerned. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine ‘Sami. Nothing will happen, I promise. Trust me.” It was Korra’s turn to cup Asami’s face affectionately.

Asami smiled at her again, relaxing. “I do. Always.” She nodded. “Ok, I’ll be waiting for you at the front door.”

“See you soon my love.” Korra leant up and pecked her wife on the cheek, and after a last smile, Asami turned and left the room.

For a moment, Korra simply stood, looking at the door and smiling after the love of her life, before growing serious again. Then, in a blur, she moved, and in an instant, Hiroshi found himself pressed up against the far wall, Korra’s hand around his throat and his feet off the ground.

Jerking in surprise, the two ANBU agents reached for their weapons, concerned for their Hokage’s safety, but Korra waved them off.

Her eyes shifted, her Mangekyo Sharingan activating with the telltale sound of metal on metal. And she spoke, with vitriol and passion soaking her voice, “Let me make something abundantly clear to you,” she snarled up at a shocked Hiroshi, through bared teeth. His eyes were wide and he struggled to breath.

“This is your one and only chance to prove yourself to me, and the only reason you’re not already dead is because you’re Asami’s father and for some reason, even after everything you did, she still loves you. It would hurt her to see you die and I couldn’t do that to her. But don’t mistake my love for Asami for lenience. You make one slip up, one mistake, put one single toe out of line, and I will END. YOU.” She paused for breath.

“And it won’t be quick either. My wife and my daughter are my entire world. They are my life, and you hurt either of my girls, Asami or Yasuko, and I will make you experience a pain the likes of which you’ve never experienced before on this Earth. I have an entire village full of shinobi at my beck and call, many of whom are highly skilled in the art of torture, and I assure you, by the time I’m done with you, you will be begging for me to grant you death before the end. DO. YOU. UN-DER-STAND. ME?”

With sheer terror in his eyes, and a face that was rapidly changing to blue, Hiroshi managed to nod.

“Good,” she growled, her voice deeper and more threatening in that one word than before. She dropped him, and he hit the ground, gasping for air, a hand touching his tender throat. “You will be watched twenty-four seven by ANBU agents, especially when you’re around my family. If you leave the house, ANBU will escort you. Everything you do and say, everyone you interact with, anything you buy or sell, and everywhere you go will be reported back to me.”

He looked up at her, still gasping for air.

“Don’t screw this up Hiroshi. You know what my eyes can do first hand, and they’ve only gotten stronger since then.” She turned to the three ANBU, pointing at the prone man. “When he recovers, bring him.” The trio exchanged a look before nodding at her. She took a deep, relaxing breath, allowing her Sharingan to deactivate, returning her eyes to their normal blue.

Korra nodded briskly and swept out of the room, her cape billowing behind her.

* * *

 “You summoned me Lady Eighth,” Kuvira spoke respectively. She stood in front of Korra’s desk in full gear, hands clasped behind her back, feet spread slightly.

“I did,” she answered, and she couldn’t help recalling the similarities between her last interaction with Lord Seventh and now. _Déjà vu,_ she thought with a slight grin, before becoming serious once more.

She sat at her desk, hands clasped on top of an open map. Reluctantly, she had to leave Asami behind after meeting up with her in front of the prison, after ensuring that she and Hiroshi would be escorted home by ANBU agents. A Hokage’s job was never done and there were matters she still had to see to today.

“I have a wide ranging mission for you, and I need you to assemble several teams.”

Kuvira nodded. “Of course ma’am. Where will they be going?” She leaned over the map, examining it.

“This is an A-Class mission, that could easily become an S-Class, depending on what you find. The Hidden Frost, Hidden Waterfalls, Hidden grass, and Hidden Rain Villages,” Korra said while pointing to the map each time. “Have all reported their leadership missing, believed murdered, all within the last few weeks, and all within mere days of each other.”

“I see.” Kuvira nodded, showing she understood.

“These villages have reached out to the Leaf for aid, and so I’m sending your teams to investigate this matter. Your mission will be to investigate the missing leaders disappearance. You’ll be working in concert with several standard teams I’ll also be sending in. If you can find the leaders themselves, preferably alive, that would be ideal. However, as this seems unlikely, due to the widespread nature of this occurrence, and the similarities between the reports, your next objective would be to find the ones responsible for the disappearance and bring them to justice. I trust, of course, that best judgment will be used in apprehending any criminals you do happen to find. This is a delicate matter as I’m sure you’re aware. If it’s mishandled, it could become an international incident. And thus, if you do happen to find those responsible, your orders are to attempt to determine their identity, monitor them, and inform me immediately of your discovery. Is that clear?”

“Absolutely ma’am. When will we depart?”

“As soon as possible,” Korra answered. “Today ideally. I want this sorted as quickly as possible.”

Kuvira placed her hands together and bowed. “Your will Lady Eighth. I’ll see it done.”

“I know you will Kuvira. That’s why I’m trusting you. Your code name for this mission will be, ‘The Great Uniter.’ Oh and one more thing. I want you to handle the situation in Hidden Rain personally. Our relationship with them is still shaky, and it wouldn’t do for a less experienced agent to cause an incident.”

“I understand ma’am. I’ll take care of it. My teams and I will depart today.

“Very good Kuvira. You are dismissed.”

With a nod, Kuvira was gone, vanishing out of Korra’s office without a trace.

Letting out a breath, Korra tapped the button on the intercom sitting on her desk. “Send in the next group.”

“Yes Lady Eighth,” came the voice of an aide. She couldn’t remember the man’s name at the moment, but was sure it would come to her later.

In moments, her door opened again, and four shinobi filed in to the room. Korra looked up, smiling slightly as the children, now adults themselves, of some of the most famous and powerful ninja of the pre-war and immediate post war eras entered her office.

She watched for a moment, taking in the four people in front of her. Cho-Cho Akimichi, Boruto Uzumaki, Mitsuki, and her own former Sensei, Sarada Uchiha all stood in her office awaiting her orders. _It’s strange,_ she thought. _Giving orders to these four…especially Sarada Sensei. It still feels like I’m the one who should be standing on that side of the desk when I’m in front of shinobi like this._ Smiling slightly, she shook herself out of her musings. _You’re Hokage now,_ she reminded herself. _The whole village looks to you, including these four._

“Thank you all for coming,” she began. “Excuse me if I get right to business, but I have new missions for your teams.” Cho-Cho said nothing, looking at her as she put a handful of potato chips in her mouth. Mitsuki blinked, and… _Is that a second set of eyelids?_ _I suppose anything is possible considering his parentage._

“Where are we headed Korra,” Boruto asked her. “Hopefully it’s nowhere lame.” He grinned at her and she couldn’t help but smile. _He’s so much like his father._

Sarada sighed, adjusting her glasses with her index and middle finger. “Really Boruto, Korra IS Hokage now. It’s **_Lady Eighth_** _._ Can’t you show a just a little bit more respect?”

Boruto looked slightly embarrassed, rubbing his neck. “I guess you’re right. Heh heh. Sorry Kor- I mean Lady Eighth. It’s still new for me, you being Hokage and all. It’s still like you’re just Korra, the little girl running around the village and claiming she’ll be the greatest shinobi ever and re-build the Uchiha Clan.”

Korra smiled at him. “It’s new for me too,” she admitted. “It’s like I was telling Bolin. It’s strange giving orders to formerly senior ninja such as yourselves. I mean really, I look up at the great stone faces and I see my own face up there. MY face. It’s startling, and honestly I’m not sure I deserve to be up there with the legendary Hokage of the past such as Lord First and Lord Fourth, Lord Third, and of course your own Father, Lord Seventh.” She looked down at the desk for a moment, before looking back up. “But I am,” she continued quietly. “For whatever reason, Lord Seventh deemed me worthy enough to be his successor, and now the village looks to me to guide it. It’s odd, and it will take some time for me to come to terms with it, but in the meantime, all I can do is my best.”

Boruto smiled back at her. “Well for the record, I’m glad my dad named you the Eighth Hokage. I used to think Hokage were lame, but you’re pretty cool.”

“Well coming from Lord Seventh’s son, that’s a pretty large compliment.” She smiled at him, only slightly mocking, making him laugh.

“For the record,” Sarada put in. “I’m also glad you became Hokage. One of the proudest moments for a teacher is to see their student succeed, and to see that student surpass them. And you’ve certainly done both. Case in point, I’m proud of you Lady Eighth.”

Korra smiled at her, blushing slightly. It always felt good to receive praise from Sarada Sensei.

“Thank you Sensei,” she said rather quietly.

“Excuse me.” Attention turned to Mitsuki, as he spoke in his oddly quiet and liquidy velvet voice. “I apologize for interrupting, but didn’t you say you had a mission for us Lady Eighth?”

Korra cleared her throat, focusing. “Ahem, yes of course. I did.” She turned her attention to the map. “Recently, four hidden villages in lands bordering the Land of Fire asked for our assistance in a delicate matter. The Hidden Rain, Hidden Waterfalls, Hidden Frost and Hidden Grass have all lost their leadership. All of them went missing within a short time span and these villages believe that they were murdered.”

“So you want us to go and find out what happened is that it,” Cho-Cho spoke up for the first time.

Korra shook her head. “Not necessarily. That’s the ANBU’s job. I’m sending a team to each village to investigate behind the scenes. Meanwhile, your job will be to operate in the public eye. You will each take your team to one of these villages and make sure the people see you.”

“And what do we do once we’re there?” The question came from Boruto.

“That’s the beauty of it. You have no real duties once you’re there. Your main job will be to make sure the people see the Leaf has a presence there, that we’re taking this issue seriously. Talk to people, help them in their daily lives if they need it and generally maintain a sense of calm and order. You’re there to make sure the people know that we care. If you do happen to find anything regarding the disappearances, report it to the ANBU and let them handle it.”

“I see,” Cho-Cho said with a smile.

“That’s clever,” Sarada put in.

“Don’t worry Lady Eighth. Just leave it to me, Boruto Uzumaki! I’ll take care of everything!”

Korra chuckled at this. “Hopefully there will be nothing for you to take care of Boruto, but I appreciate the enthusiasm.”

“I mean no disrespect Lady Eighth, but do you think sending teams of Genin for this is the correct route to take?”

Korra turned to Mitsuki, an eyebrow raised. “What do you mean?”

“Simply that if our purpose is to show the people of these villages that the Leaf is taking their issue seriously, would it not be more prudent to send more senior shinobi. Due to the nature of the problem, I believe it may be perceived as an insult to send Genin, as many may feel they lack the experience and discipline to handle such an issue.”

She sighed lightly. “Yes I see where you’re coming from Mitsuki, and I can assure you that I spent a lot of time debating this very issue. The way I see it is that there’s two ways this could go. The first being as you described, the people could see it as an insult and come to the conclusion that we aren’t taking the issue seriously, that we don’t care. The second outcome, the one I’m hoping for, is that they see it as reassurance. As if there isn’t a need to send more senior shinobi, and that they have no need to worry. Besides, even in this day and age, our Genin have often proven to be superior to most other nation’s Genin, their Chunin and even sometimes, their Jonin.”

Mitsuki nodded. “Sound reasoning ma’am. It will also seem less threatening. We are a Great Nation after all, and sending more superior shinobi may send the wrong message, as if we intend to take over, and fill the current power vacuum.”

“Exactly,” Korra replied with a smile.

Mitsuki bowed his head. “I will speak no more on the matter.”

“I’m glad you’re thinking deeply on the matter. It just goes to show the quality of Hidden Leaf shinobi. Now as for your individual assignments,” she pointed at the map as she spoke. “Cho-Cho, your team is heading to the Hidden Frost. Boruto, your team is going to Hidden Waterfalls. Hidden Grass will be Mitsuki’s team and Sensei; your team’s target is Hidden Rain. The head of the ANBU is going to be there, so rendezvous with her if need be.”

There were nods of agreement all around and a few, “Yes, ma’am’s”

“When will be leaving,” Sarada asked.

“In at least two days,” Korra responded. “That should give the ANBU teams a head start, and they should be in place by the time you arrive at your intended villages. Again, if you run in to any trouble or discover anything, relay it to the ANBU agents in place and let them handle it. One more thing,” she added. “The Genin on your teams don’t need to be informed of the true nature of the situation. In fact it would probably better if they weren’t. As far as they’re concerned, this is a training exercise, set up to build up their skills in situations like this, and I’d prefer it to stay that way. If the truth comes out during your mission, however, then it can’t be helped, and I trust you all to handle it effectively. Understood?”

More head nods and affirmative statements followed.

“Keep in mind that the Alliance will be informed of our deployment so there is a possibility that they will wish to send teams of their own, especially the Hidden Cloud, as the Hidden Frost is in a land that borders them. The Stone and Sand may also become involved, so if we get reports of movement from them, you will be informed accordingly. Now if there are no questions, then I believe we’re all set here.”

There were none, and with bows, the four took their leave, filing out of the office. The last one out, Sarada paused, sharing a last smile with her former student, turned Hokage.

Letting out a breath as soon as her door closed, Korra sat back in her chair. _I hope I made the right choice here,_ she thought to herself. She looked up to the wall, to the picture of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju. It was no secret that in regards to past Hokage, he was her favorite. She idolized him, and had from a young age, reading all she could of him and his exploits in his formation of the village and his constant battles against her ancestor Madara Uchiha. She often had long talks with Lord Seventh over tea, who had been lucky enough to meet the man when he had been reanimated during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Even Sasuke had given some input here and there when he was actually in the village, though he wasn’t much of a conversationalist, as opposed to Lord Seventh’s open and approachable attitude.

“What would you have done I wonder,” she spoke out loud. “You who is so often referred to as, ‘The God of Shinobi.’ I wonder…would you approve of me, an Uchiha in the position of Hokage, which you yourself established?” She smiled. “Probably, seeing as you originally intended for Madara to become the First Hokage. Your brother however…” her gaze shifted to the photo of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, the man known for his mistrust of the Uchiha Clan. A mistrust which, judging by the actions of many of its members during his time and later on in history, may not have been all that misplaced.

“I wish I could talk to you, just once,” she said, looking again at the First Hokage’s portrait. “That would make me so happy, to talk to my hero, and my idol.” She sat in silence for a while, contemplating. It wasn’t impossible she supposed. She knew the basics of the Reanimation Jutsu the Second Hokage had developed and Orochimaru had perfected. Hashirama’s DNA would be required, and that would be easy to obtain, in her position. It would require a body as well, to serve as a vessel for the soul. That too would be easy enough to get. There were still rogue ninja roaming the lands and bandits of all variety as well.

Hell, she had an expert in the Jutsu here in the village in Kabuto Yakushi, the shinobi who had used the Jutsu during the war to cause such chaos amongst the ranks of the Allied Shinobi Force. He may be reluctant to help her in the matter though, as he had reformed and would most surely hesitate to delve in to something of this nature again.

Of course, there was also Orochimaru, the only other known Shinobi who had mastered the Jutsu, but she wouldn’t involve him unless she had no other choice. He may have been quiet these many years, but that still didn’t mean she trusted him.

But that wasn’t the main issue. No, what really stopped her was the principle of the thing. The Reanimation Jutsu was classed as a forbidden Jutsu for a reason, especially with all the trouble it caused in the last war, especially when Madara Uchiha had broken free of Kabuto’s control and nearly brought the world they knew to an end.

She also had no idea how Lord First would react to being summoned once again from the afterlife, merely to be pelted with questions from someone like her. From what she had gathered, that had been much what Sasuke had done during the war, but the seriousness of Madara Uchiha’s revival had mitigated it. With the world in crisis, Hashirama had gladly set Sasuke to rights and helped to save the world once more. This time however…there was no revived Madara, no world ending crisis on the horizon, no reason to pull the man from his peaceful rest other than her own desire and selfishness.

She shook her head. “No. Best to leave the dead to their rest.” Her eyes shifted, moving down the line until they landed on the last, and most recent photo, that of Lord Seventh. “Besides,” she continued with a smile. “Why rely on dead heroes from the past? Especially when there’s one right here in the village that’s still living, that you can talk to?”  

She nodded her head with confidence. It was decided then. On her way home she would swing by and speak to Lord Seventh briefly if he was feeling up to it, before picking up Yasuko from Mako, and meeting Asami and Hiroshi at home.

Smiling, she turned to her computer, pulling up the most recent requests for missions the Leaf had received, and beginning to filter through them, determining which teams she had available, and which would be suitable for each mission. “Lord First,” she murmured. “Lord Fourth, Lord Seventh, and all the past Hokage. I will always respect you, and draw from your wisdom and experience. But this is my time. I am Hokage now, and it’s my job to protect the village. I swear I’ll do it, with all my brains and all my power; I will protect the village and the people who live here with everything I have and everything that I am. Till my last breath I swear it.” She looked over at the pictures of herself, Asami and Yasuko, and the pictures of herself, Mako, Sarada, and Bolin on her desk. “And I won’t have to do it alone either.” Filled with a restored confidence, she went back to work.


	4. The Ticking Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters! Here we go with the next installment!

Taking a deep breath, Korra knocked on the door, the two guards on either side, standing at attention in her presence. The underground passage she stood in was cool, dark and damp. It was also quiet, the only sound the hum of the electric lights above and the dripping of water somewhere nearby.

With a click, a slot in the door slid open, and Shikamaru peered out at her with a quizzical gaze. “Password,” the older shinobi prompted.

“Ichiraku,” Korra replied with confidence. She and Shikamaru and Lord Seventh had collaborated on this system together. They’d set up this whole password and checkpoint system all throughout the passages that crisscrossed throughout the inside of the cliff face, to confuse and delay anyone who might be trying to reach Lord Seventh, and do him harm. In addition to that, several members of the Hyuga Clan had been recruited to use their Byakugan to examine any potential visitor’s chakra. Any that didn’t match the registry of the Leaf Village would be detained and interrogated.

Through the opening, she could see Shikamaru smile, before stepping back and closing the slot. Momentarily she heard the brief noise as Shikamaru deactivated the defensive seal placed on the inside of the door, and undid the lock.

Shikamaru opened the door with a smile on his face. “Lady Eighth,” he greeted with a bow. “What brings you here today?”

“Hello Shikamaru,” she greeted with a smile of her own. “Sorry to disturb you two so late. May I come in?”

“Of course.” He stepped out of the way, ushering her in with a hand, and shutting and relocking the door behind her, reactivating the seal. “I take it you’re here to see Lord Seventh?”

Korra nodded at him. “Yes, though your council is appreciated as always. Speaking of Lord Seventh, is he up for visitors?”

“He is,” Shikamaru nodded, agreeing. “Though as you can imagine, he doesn’t have the energy these days for an overly long chat.”

Korra nodded as well. “I understand. I’ll keep it brief.”

The elder shinobi smiled at her. “That’s all I ask. This way.” He led her down the short hall.

In moments, the pair emerged in to a small living area, with a table and couch set up. Bookcases lined the walls, filled with various scrolls and books. There was even a small television set in a corner. The table at the center held a single occupant. Lord Seventh sat there, a steaming cup of tea in front of him, and Korra had a chance to take in his appearance. It had changed rather drastically from the last time she had seen him. His signature orange outfit hung loosely on him, and the face, which had previously been lined with age, but hale and whole, had paled, the cheeks sunken. His white hair hung limply from his head. In the few short weeks since she had become Hokage, it seemed as if he had aged drastically.

He looked up at her, smiling, and she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. While his body may have begun to weaken considerably, his eyes still shone with intelligence, and life. That spark that was Lord Seventh was still alive in those bright blues. _Thank Goodness,_ Korra thought to herself. She knew it had to happen eventually, especially with Lord Seventh’s age and the steady advance of sickness that was ravaging his body, but for now, she was so unbelievably glad that he was still alive, still cognizant and available to give her some advice. After all, when he passes, there will be no one still alive that knows exactly what it’s like to be Hokage, no one who’s been there and done it, to advise her. Shikamaru would know a great deal, as he had been the assistant to Lord Sixth and Lord Seventh, however, as she had told Zhu Li, Shikamaru was getting on in years and was hoping to retire soon.

Korra approached the table, and bowed respectfully. “Lord Seventh,” she intoned, and rose from her bent position. “I’m sorry for disturbing you so late, but I could really use your advice.” She turned to Shikamaru. “You too of course Shikamaru.” She turned back to the former Hokage, her expression hopeful.

Chuckling, the Jinchuriki waved towards the seat opposite from him. “Of courseLady Eighth. Sit, and tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Thank you,” Korra said, relieved, and did as she was asked, sliding in to the chair opposite the elder shinobi. “I actually have a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about.”

Naruto chuckled. “That’s fine.” He took a sip of tea. “I actually have something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you as well. But first thing’s first. Would you like some tea?” He smiled pleasantly at her, gesturing to the cup. “It’s jasmine, and I find it to be very calming.”

Korra couldn’t help but laugh lightly at this. “Actually, yes please. Tea sounds lovely right about now. Thank you.”

The two Kage, both past, and present, beamed at each other, before Naruto turned towards a doorway. “Hinata,” he called out. “We have a guest. Could you bring some more tea please?”

“Of course love,” Hinata’s voice came through in to the room from the kitchen. “It’ll only be a moment.”

_Lady Hinata is here as well,_ Korra thought to herself. _Well it makes sense._ She blushed slightly, embarrassed that she hadn’t thought of something so obvious. _She is his wife. After all, if I had to hide away in some out of the way safe house, I’d want Asami and Yasuko with me if possible._ For a moment, she felt guilt flow through her as she remembered she had sent Boruto possibly in to harm’s way, while his father remained behind, no one knowing exactly how much time he had left in this world. She gave a mental shake of the head however, and dismissed the thought, remembering that they all, were in fact, shinobi and they knew the inherent risks that came with the lifestyle.

It didn’t take long before Hinata emerged from the kitchen, the aging Hyuga woman still seeming as spry as ever, despite her graying hair and the increasing amount of wrinkles she carried. She set her tray on the table, and picked up the kettle, pouring steaming tea in to a cup.

“It’s ginseng tea,” the elder woman said with a smile. “I hope that’s alright Lady Korra. We were out of Jasmine.” She gave a brief, respectful bow as she placed the steaming cup in front of Korra.

It was odd, to be treated with such respect from these heroes of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. She had to remind herself of her previous decision. This was her time to guide the village, with some help of course.

“Actually that’s lovely,” Korra assured her, exchanging a smile with the elder kunoichi. “Ginseng tea is wonderful. Thank you Lady Hinata." 

“It’s really no trouble,” Hinata replied. “Well,” she pressed her hands together palm to palm. “I’ll leave you all to it. Call if you need anything.”

Naruto smiled at her, extending his hand, which Hinata took. He guided her around the table and pulled her gently down, placing a kiss in her forehead. “Thank you dear,” he said with affection, squeezing her hand, which she returned. The couple smiled at each other, before Hinata slipped her hand free with one last squeeze, and disappeared around the corner.

Korra blew on her tea, watching the exchange with interest, before taking a sip, smiling at the pleasant taste. _I wonder if Asami and I will still be like that when we’re older?_ She certainly hoped so. She shook her head slightly. No time to think about that now.

Korra and Naruto locked eyes across the table, the mood in the room turning towards the serious once more.

“Now,” Naruto spoke, breaking the silent tension that was hanging in the air. He took a slow sip of his tea, placing the cup back down on the table with his hands wrapped around it. “You said you had matters to discuss with me Lady Eighth?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

The young Hokage matched his tone. “Yes, Lord Seventh. I have a couple rather pressing issues which I would greatly appreciate your opinion on.” She nodded gravely. “But you said you also wanted to talk with me about something?” It was Korra’s turn to raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

Naruto gently raised a hand, palm towards her, shaking it back and forth in dismissal. “Please. Current leadership first.” He smiled at her, making her blush slightly.

“Ok,” she began hesitantly after taking a deep breath. “Well you remember Hiroshi Sato?” She looked at him hopefully.

The previous Hokage raised an eyebrow. “Your wife’s father? Yes I remember him. He went to prison for trying to kill the both of you yes?”

Korra nodded, looking in to her teacup for a moment, before returning her gaze to the old man’s face. “Yeah. Well…” She ran her finger around the edge of her cup in apprehension. What would he think of her decision to free the man? “I sort of, let him out of prison today.” She cringed in anticipation, waiting for some kind of rebuke.

Instead, what she got was a small chuckle and she hesitantly looked up at the elder shinobi, confusion and worry on her face.

“If you’re worried I won’t approve of your decision, don’t be. You’re Hokage now and I’m sure you had a good reason for doing it. You’ve never been one to make big decisions like this without thinking them all the way through, and I trust your judgment.” He chuckled again. “I made you Hokage after all.”

Korra let out something between a laugh and a relieved sigh as she blushed, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment in her normal fashion. “Well, that’s good to hear. Honestly…I was really worried about what you’d say. See, I read his memories with my Sharingan,” she tapped her finger beneath her right eye as she had earlier with Hiroshi. “And he seems to be genuinely remorseful for his actions. He thought Asami was dead by his hand until the prison’s psychologist told him otherwise.”

“That’s good,” the former Hokage offered with an encouraging smile. He made a gesture, encouraging her to continue.

“Mostly I was just wondering if I made the right choice letting him out like that. I mean I assigned a rotating watch of ANBU agents to keep an eye on him twenty four seven, but he’ll still be in my home, with my wife and my daughter in reach, and it just…it makes me nervous.”

Naruto nodded, a look of understanding on his face. “Of course, of course,” he agreed. “I understand. You care for the safety of your family. You wouldn’t be a very good wife or mother if you didn’t.” He took Korra’s hand briefly, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “But it sounds to me as if you’ve prepared adequately for any surprises he may offer.”

Korra shrugged. “I’m just trying to do the best I can.”

He nodded again. “Of course. But I have a feeling that’s not the whole issue here.” He raised a curious eyebrow at her.

Korra shook her head. “Not really. I was talking to Zhu Li earlier today and she had some suggestions as to who I could use as my main advisor…Hiroshi was one of her suggestions. “Looking at it now, it’s not as crazy as I first thought. He has the intelligence for it after all, and I believe he genuinely wants to make up for all the pain he’s caused to Asami and I. I just don’t know if I can really trust him yet.”

“That’s completely understandable,” Naruto agreed. “However, I think you’re about as prepared for trouble as you can be. The rest is up to Mr. Sato. Just give him a chance to prove himself to you.”

Korra couldn’t help but agree. “I intend to. And maybe, if he proves his loyalty and his sincerity, he’ll end up being my advisor. My first thought was Asami,” she blushed at this. “But she’s already so busy with our family and her work with the medical corps, and I could never ask her to leave that for me…though I’m sure she would do it in a heartbeat. That woman is so utterly devoted to me and it baffles me at times.” She looked up to the former Hokage. “I mean, she could’ve gotten anybody, anybody in the world and I get lucky enough to…to…” She paused, looking between Naruto and Shikamaru, both of whom carried amused expressions on their faces. She blushed, her cheeks going dark red. “Uhh, sorry. I got a little off topic. What were we talking about again?” She took another drink of her tea in an attempt to hide her face and regain a bit of dignity.

Both men chuckled warmly. “You were telling us you were looking for an advisor,” Shikamaru stated, the amusement obvious in his voice.

“Right,” Korra nodded briskly. “That.” She looked over at Shikamaru rather sheepishly. “Your name might have come up.”

“Really?” The older shinobi cocked a brow at her, sipping his own tea.

Korra nodded once more. “Yes. But, you’re not exactly a spring chicken anymore so I decided against it…erm, no offence.” She blushed awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck.

Shikamaru laughed at this. “None taken. I’ll be the first to agree to that.” The two shinobi smiled at each other, clinking their cups together in agreement.

“Anyway,” Korra continued in a slightly more serious tone, swirling her tea around in the cup. “Zhu Li and I tossed a few names around besides yours and Hiroshi’s. Mako was actually one of them.” Korra made a face. “Also your son Shikadai.”

Shikamaru snorted in amusement. “Shikadai would probably be a good choice, despite how much of a drag he’d consider it, he’d still give you his all. I could even see Mako working out as well. It’s my understanding that you two don’t always agree yes?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

Korra nodded in agreement, sipping her tea. “Yes, that’s what Zhu Li said about him as well when she suggested him to me. She said a dissenting opinion would help keep things from getting single tracked and stagnant.” She shrugged lightly. “I can see where she’s coming from. It’s a good point after all, but I’m not sure I’d want to have Mako in that position yet. I need time to think it over. Shikadai would be a good choice, and I’m not just saying that because he’s your son.” She grinned at him, which he returned.

Shikamaru nodded as well. “I understand. An advisor is a difficult choice to make. It has to be someone you have chemistry with, but they also need the brains and brawn to do the job, and an intimate understanding of people and how things work in the shinobi world.” He grinned at Naruto, who returned his smile. “Not to say that’s all there is to it, but I highly doubt I need to lecture you.” He turned his grin on Korra, who returned it eagerly.

She shook her head. “I appreciate the advice. Thank you. I’ll have to think on the matter more later.”

The men nodded. “Of course,” Naruto put in. “As Shikamaru said, choosing an advisor is not an easy choice. Take your time and consider all your options before making your decision. I’d also urge you to talk to as many people you trust as possible. Get their opinions. And who knows, you may end up stumbling on a solution you never would have considered before.” He smiled warmly at her.

Korra returned it, before bowing her head in thanks. “Thank you. That’s very wise advice Lord Seventh.”

Naruto scratched at his head. “Well I don’t know about wise, but I’m glad to be of help.”

Korra nodded happily. “Oh you are, you are, no doubt about that.”

There was a calm period of silence, the trio sipping their tea and enjoying each other’s company. Korra took a moment to think back on her earlier decision not to consider reviving Lord First with the Reanimation Jutsu, happy that she had reached that conclusion, with the wisdom available to her right here in the form of Lord Seventh, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, winner of the Fourth Great Ninja War, (alongside Sasuke, and his other friends and allies of course) and all around hero of the Leaf.

It was Naruto who broke the silence after some time. “Lady Eighth, you mentioned you had more than one matter to discuss with us, did you not?”

Korra nodded, taking a sip of her tea and frowning as she gathered her thoughts before speaking quietly, “Yes I did. Are you aware of the reports coming in from several of the outlying lands that border the Land of Fire?” She looked up at the men.

Shikamaru shook his head. “We’ve been rather cut off ever since we moved here.”

“Why don’t you fill us in,” Naruto prompted.

Both men looked at her intently, waiting for her response.

“Ok,” she took a deep breath, letting it out in a rush. “Well recently our intelligence operations received several reports from minor lands regarding the believed murder of their leadership. The Hidden Frost, Hidden Grass, Hidden Waterfalls and Hidden Rain villages have all come to us for help in this matter. All of their leaders were reported missing, believed dead, murdered, within days of each other.”

Korra took a steadying sip of her tea, trying not to let her concern get the best of her. What is it Tenzin always said, “A clear mind and a calm heart lead to wise, rational decisions.” Yes that was it. She couldn’t help but smile slightly at the thought of her mentor, knowing he would be proud of her thought process, but quickly shook her head again, returning to the matter at hand.

“One land alone reporting this kind of incident would be concerning enough, but for all four of them at the same time?” She looked at them with concern, shaking her head. “That suggests to me that something larger may be at work here.”

“You believe that the incidents are connected?” Shikamaru looked troubled.

She nodded. “That’s what my gut is telling me. Some group, or groups, are orchestrating these attacks for some sort of greater purpose. We don’t know what or who or why and that troubles me a great deal. Until we get details we’re just stumbling around in the dark. It may turn out to be nothing more than a coincidence, in which case, I’ll have been worried for nothing, but…” She sighed. “I highly doubt it will be that easy.” She took a fortifying sip of her tea.

Naruto stroked his chin slowly in thought, and Shikamaru was clearly mulling things over as well, the man’s gaze focused on the table.

“And what will your response be to this,” Naruto asked. “Or have you already responded?”

Korra nodded. “I’ve already responded. I’ve sent ANBU teams to each village, with the head of the ANBU taking care of Hidden Rain. They’ll be covering the investigation in to the missing village leadership. Meanwhile I’ve sent standard teams of Genin to each village as well, with their Jonin Leaders, to help keep the populace calm and to assist the ANBU if absolutely necessary.”

Her concern was eased as she watched Naruto begin to nod in approval, and tension in her shoulders, that she wasn’t even aware she was carrying, ebbed away, her body relaxing more fully.

“It sounds to me as if you’ve thought out an excellent and wide reaching response that covers your bases well.” He smiled widely at her, making her cheeks pink slightly, the elder shinobi’s praise highly welcomed.

Shikamaru was nodding as well, and her gaze shifted over to him as he began to speak. “I agree. You’ve cast a fine net for whoever is conducting these murders. Now all we can do is wait and see if the catch is successful.”

Korra let out a long, slow breath. “That’s all very encouraging. Thank you both.” She looked between the two elders, smiling warmly, her warmth mirrored on their faces. “I’m so worried that I’ll make some huge mistake and cost thousands of lives or something horrible like that. I don’t want that to be my legacy as the Eighth Hokage. I don’t want to let everyone down…I don’t want to let _you_ down.” She looked between the men, the pair that had entrusted the safety of the village and the peace of the shinobi world to her, her fingers tightening in apprehension around her teacup.

“It’s hard isn’t it,” Naruto questioned with a knowing smile.

Korra looked up at him questioningly.

“Not charging out there to deal with the issue yourself…delegating. It’s not an easy thing for people like us to get used to. We like to handle things with our own two hands, but as Hokage you can’t always do that. You have to trust your subordinates.”

She couldn’t help but blush. “Yes, she admitted. It’s tough not to just go out and deal with things myself like I’m used to doing, like how I did in the ANBU a lot. I have to trust my people to provide accurate information and to get the job done for me, since I can’t be everywhere at once. It’s hard, and even though I trust my subordinates…I still worry.”

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head, making Korra look over at him curiously. “Don’t you see?”

She looked at him, confused. “See what Lord Seventh?”

He smiled encouragingly at her. “The very fact that you worry, that you are aware of the possibilities of failure and what that would entail, shows that you have what it takes to lead the village and protect it from harm.”

“It…does?” Her tone was uncertain. She couldn’t help but doubt.

“I agree with Lord Seventh,” Shikamaru spoke with finality.

“You do?” Korra looked over at him, his arms were crossed and he had an expression of certainty written across his face.

“I do,” he confirmed, nodding once more. “The more aware we are of our shortcomings, the more we take in to account that the possibility of failure is there, the more we tend to do to ensure that it doesn’t occur. And everything I know of you, and everything I’ve seen makes me believe that you are someone who does all they can to prevent failure, Korra. The rest is simply up to fate.”

Korra relaxed in to her chair even further, vindication from these two celebrated men coursing through her system and soothing her, tension fleeing from her body like rats from a sinking ship. “ _The only thing better than being comforted by these two is being comforted by Asami,”_ she thought happily.

“Thank you,” she told them both quietly, looking between the two. “Your confidence in me means more than you could ever know.” Breathing slowly, she willed herself to calm, feeling tears building up behind her eyes. It wouldn’t do to break down in front of these two right now after all.

Lord Seventh smiled reassuringly at her, reaching out across the table to pat her hand in the same fashion. “I understand Lady Eighth, I really do, believe me.”

Korra blushed. Of course Lord Seventh would understand. He’d been desperate for approval his whole young life, and it had taken the Akatsuki, the destruction of the village, a war, and the defeat of an ancient being for him to finally earn a place amongst the villagers and Shinobi he had lived amongst his whole life.

“I’m sorry,” Korra practically whispered. “That was incredibly insensitive of me Lord Seventh. Forgive me.”

Naruto only chuckled however, the young Hokage looking at her predecessor with confusion. He waved his hand lightly in dismissal, the benign smile on his face soothing her even without his words. However, the elder Shinobi spoke anyways.

“There’s nothing to forgive Lady Eighth. I wouldn’t have asked you to become Hokage if I didn’t feel you were up to the task after all. You should have more faith in yourself Korra, like the rest of us do.” He smiled slyly at her. “And like Asami does, ya know?”

She couldn’t help but blush at this. _Clever bastard using Asami on me like that,_ she thought proudly. “Yes Sir,” she agreed. “You’re right.” Smiling, she took another sip of tea. “I _do_ feel much better now after all. Much calmer.” She took a deep breath, letting it out quickly, and smiling at the two men. “Thank you.”

Both men smiled warmly at her. “Of course Lady Eighth,” Naruto told her happily. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

The three sat in silence for a time once more, Korra thinking over everything that had just been discussed, feeling the warmth of confidence and acceptance inside her once more.

Shikamaru broke the silence this time after a while. “Was that everything you were hoping to discuss with us Lady Eighth?” He looked at her quizzically.

Korra looked up at him. “Oh, yes. Thank you. But you said you two had something you wanted to talk to me about as well yes?” She looked between the two of them.

The men exchanged a look before Naruto spoke up. “Yes we did. I apologize in advance, but this will not be the easiest of subjects to cover.” He frowned slightly, making Korra sit up straighter in her chair and focus more fully on the previous Hokage.

She nodded. “I understand. I promise though, whatever you have to say, I can handle it.” She squared her shoulders confidently.

Naruto nodded seriously. “I know you can. Of course, what we’re about to tell you, we’re counting on your discretion. It would be quite unfortunate if this were to leave this room.”

Korra nodded brusquely. “Of course. You can count on me…only…”

Curious, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“Would I be able to tell Asami? If not I can keep my mouth shut, I just, right now while I’m looking for an advisor especially, well, I always like bouncing ideas off her and getting her opinions on things…it helps.” She drank from her teacup slightly self-consciously.

The men shared a brief look with each other, seeming to come to a decision. Naruto nodded. “You may. I know you trust your wife’s discretion, so that’s good enough for me.”

Korra nodded back. “Thank you Sir. What is it you have to tell me?”

Naruto took a deep breath, sighing. “Well, there’s no point in dancing around the issue, so I’ll just get right to the point. As I’m sure you know by now…I’m sick…dying.”

Korra frowned slightly. She did know that, however, it wasn’t something she enjoyed thinking about. Death on the battlefield was something she was intimately familiar with. She had seen comrades and enemies die regularly in the course of her job, especially once she had joined the ANBU and the risk of missions increased dramatically. However, this…this was entirely different, a slow, painful wasting away from sickness. She shivered. It was horrible to even contemplate, much less watch it happening right in front of her.

“Yes,” she answered quietly, reluctantly. “I know that.” Her eyes focused on the waves of wood in the table, rather than the open, blue eyes of the previous Hokage. Her fingers tightened and loosened in rhythmic apprehension around her teacup. Fighting the unease building in her system, she raised her eyes to meet her predecessor’s. “Why? What about it?”

Naruto sighed, taking a sip of his tea before continuing. “Well as you also know, I’m the Jinchuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama.”

Korra nodded. She knew that as well.

“When a Jinchuriki dies, the tailed beast inside of them dies as well. Likewise, if a tailed beast dies or is removed from the host, the Jinchuriki soon follows after.” This time it was Shikamaru who spoke, and Korra swiveled her head over towards him. “And considering we don’t know how long Lord Seventh has left, and we don’t want Kurama to pass with Naruto, we figured it was high time to find him a new host…a new Jinchuriki.”

Korra took a moment to process what had been said. “I…see,” she said after a while. “And you want my help with this?”

“You are the Hokage,” Naruto put in. “So we figured you should have a say in this. I’ve spoken with Kurama at length about this and he has some suggestions if you’d like to hear them.”

She nodded. That was entirely reasonable after all. “Of course. Kurama should have a say in whose body he, erm…inhabits, after all.”

Naruto smiled warmly. “Alright then. Lady Eighth, meet Kurama.”

“Wait what?” Korra gave him a questioning look, but before she could say anything else, Naruto’s face shifted, his teeth elongating, his mouth stretching to accommodate them, his “whiskers” becoming more defined. His pupils changed to vertical slits, changing color, becoming a deep, reddish orange.

The voice that suddenly emanated from his throat was incredibly startling. It was deep, far deeper than any _human_ voice had any right to be, and it rumbled and shook, like thunder, making her feel as if the room around them was shaking. She could feel it in her gut, and the sheer power in that gaze and in that voice made her tremble and shiver, the force of it almost palpable, pressing down in to her body like a great weight. She was not, by any means, a sensory type, and yet even she could feel the force of the Nine Tails’ chakra pouring off of Naruto’s body. She could only imagine how crushingly intense it would be for a sensory type like Kya or Jinora.

This was a being of immense power, and it showed. She couldn’t help but admit she was frightened, and as a former ANBU agent, she wasn’t frightened easily, so that was saying something. But then this was a tailed beast after all, one of the nine legendary beings that split from the corpse of the Ten Tails after its defeat at the hands of the Sage of The Six Paths. It was almost impossible _not_ to be afraid, even though she knew the Nine Tails most likely wished her no harm. It was also unnerving, as even as the Nine Tails spoke, she could feel the age and wisdom behind the voice.

“Korra,” the beast spoke, making her shiver, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. “I am glad to finally meet you face to face, so to speak.”

Setting the teacup down rapidly, Korra jumped to her feet, the chair scraping noisily on the wooden floor. She bowed deeply. “Lord Kurama,” she spoke as respectfully as she could manage, trying not to let her voice waver. “You honor me with your presence.”

She wasn’t sure how to address the being in front of her, but she figured it would be best to show respect, hence the honorific title of “Lord.” She had a close bond with Lord Seventh, yet never, in all their years of working together, had she spoken directly to the tailed beast dwelling within him. There had never before been a need, she supposed.

The room shook and rumbled, and for a moment, Korra feared for her life, believing she had perhaps angered the Nine Tails already without meaning to. However, she soon realized that the different sort of rumbling coming from her predecessor’s body wasn’t anger…but laughter. The Nine Tails was laughing…laughing at _her._ And it wasn’t as if she could become angry at such a reaction. Honestly, she feared what might happen should she make the slightest slip up in this situation, as irrational as it may be. Her cheeks darkened however, with an embarrassed blush.

“You have, mmm, such nice manners, Daughter of the Uchiha Clan,” Kurama continued in his rumbling voice. “You are far more pleasant than your ancestors, certainly.”

There was a pause and Korra could swear she could hear the Nine Tails _breathing_ , his lungs working like a pair of giant bellows. This was of course ridiculous, but she just couldn’t help the thought.

“Thank you Lord.” Korra gave another little bow.

“Indeed,” Kurama agreed with her. “However, the title of Lord when referring to me is unnecessary. I am no Lord, though I reside in the body of your previous Hokage. I am a Tailed Beast. My given name of Kurama will suffice when addressing me.”

Korra bowed once more, surprised, but not displeased. “Of course L- I mean, Kurama.” She felt her cheeks heat slightly.

“Hm-hmm-hmm,” Kurama chuckled and Korra could practically _taste_ the amusement in his voice. “You learn quickly child. I can see why Naruto made you his successor.”

“Oh,” Korra couldn’t help but be surprised by this. “Thank you Kurama.”

The fox made a sound of consent, before speaking. “Of course. This is not the only reason, as I’m sure you know, but that is neither here nor there, and is not what we are here to discuss.”

Korra nodded in understanding. “Right. I understand.”

Kurama nodded with Naruto’s head, an odd gesture she felt, considering it wasn’t the man sitting in front of her in control. She shook off the sensation quickly though.

“Sit then girl,” the fox instructed her. “And let us speak of my new host.”

“Yes,” Korra agreed immediately, sliding back in to the chair as she adjusted her hat and smoothed out her cape. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming herself as best she could before this ancient presence. “So,” she began, trying not to let her voice waver. _You are Hokage, Korra. Act like it._ “Who did you have in mind?”

“Yasuko,” the Nine Tails answered immediately.

The name registered for Korra, a split second later. “My daughter Yasuko?” She needed to clarify. She didn’t know any other Yasukos around, but still, best to be sure.

The fox nodded with Naruto’s head once more.

Korra’s anger rose quickly, and she smacked the table, the noise echoing loudly through the room. “Absolutely not!” She breathed heavy and fast, practically growling her words, her teeth bared. “No. Having you inside her would only make her a target for our enemies, putting her in immense, avoidable danger, and it would ostracize her from her peers. I have the greatest respect for you Kurama, and Lord Seventh, but I’ve heard the stories. I know how being a parentless Jinchuriki made his early life a living hell. It’s true Yasuko would have Asami and I, but no. I refuse to put my daughter through any of that. I will not allow you anywhere near my little girl if you keep up this line of thought.”

Kurama laughed once more, obviously entertained, and Korra frowned, ready to unleash more of her rage on this uppity fox that thought it could waltz in and take her daughter out from under her. Kurama spoke first however.

“Such fierce protectiveness for your offspring, Daughter of the Uchiha…Like a mother bear. “Mmm, yes, I see it in you. The Will of Fire, the desire to protect what’s yours and those you love.”

Still angry, Korra tries to accept the compliment as best she can. “Thank you. Lord Seventh said the same, but I’m sure you knew that.” She crosses her arms, leaning back in the chair and glaring at him.

More laughter from the one time, “Demon Fox.” “Indeed.”

There’s a moment of silence. “Well then, was there anyone else, or was my daughter the only one? If that’s the case then you’d better go back to the drawing board.” Korra takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She wanted to be able to accept any future suggestions with an open mind.

There was more, dark chuckling from the fox, and Korra couldn’t help but tense up a bit. She had a feeling she wasn’t about to like what the tailed beast had to say.

“If not the daughter,” Kurama posed. “Then why not the mother?”

“What?” Korra’s voice was the one that was growling now, and she couldn’t have stopped her Sharingan activating if she’d wanted to…and she didn’t particularly want to. “I assume you mean Asami?”

Kurama nodded with Naruto’s head. “You have his eyes,” he commented casually. “Those same eyes as your forebears. Those same eyes that once brought ruin to the world. Sasuke’s eyes, Obito’s eyes, Madara’s eyes…Uchiha eyes.”

Feeling the white hot flush of rage through her system, Korra can feel her limits being pushed, the edges of her control flaying. “Yes I do,” she ground out through her teeth. “But don’t change the subject. You were saying you were considering Asami?”

Out of the corner of her eyes she catches Shikamaru’s concerned glance, the slight frown on his face indicating his general unease for the whole situation as it is at the moment. Inwardly, Korra twinges. This is not how a Hokage is supposed to act, getting overly emotional at suggestions, and at suggestions that are meant to, _help the village_ no less.

As much as Korra wanted to reach in there and strangle that stupid fox right about now, for even _hinting_ at making either of her girls his next Jinchuriki, a lesson from her training popped in to her head, one from Tenzin specifically, the man always preaching compassion, restraint and forgiveness. “A shinobi must rule their emotions, never be ruled _by_ them.”

So instead of reaching in to Lord Seventh’s body and strangling the Nine Tails, she consciously eased her tensed muscles, closed her eyes, relaxed her fists, lowered her shoulders and took deep, calming breaths. For that last bit of relaxation, she began slowly counting down from one hundred, and felt her Sharingan deactivate around twenty, and let out a long, slow breath once she reached zero. _Calm,_ she repeated the mantra from Tenzin that she had learned in her early days of hotheadedness. _A leaf on the wind. I am weightless. I am without resistance. Calm._

Settled and centered now, she opened her eyes and saw Shikamaru give a subtle nod and smile of approval. She returned both just as subtly, inwardly glowing at the elder shinobi’s approval. “So,” she questioned the fox, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms across her stomach, and her left leg over her right. “What is it about my family that entices you so? Why are the first two names out of your mouth my daughter’s and my wife’s?”

Kurama’s voice rumbled in thought before he spoke again. “Mmm, your family possesses…superior genes, superior skills, and superior qualities: intelligence, strength, determination, and of course, those Uchiha eyes of yours.”

Korra frowned slightly, her brow furrowing as she shook her head. “But Asami isn’t even Uchiha, at least, not by birth. She wouldn’t develop Sharingan unless her eyes got switched out, and that’s not something I’m eager to experiment on with her, and I doubt she would go for it either.”

Kurama was laughing at her then and Korra had to remember her earlier decision not to be annoyed as the one time, “Demon Fox” chuckled through the previous Hokage’s body. “Typical Uchiha,” he scoffed lightly, and Korra could swear he sounded far too amused about the whole thing. “Always obsessed with those eyes of yours, always believing the world revolves around them.”

It was Korra’s turn to be amused, a smile forming on her face, a chuckle escaping her lips.

If it was possible for the Nine Tails to look puzzled through Naruto’s face, he was certainly doing it now, an expression of consternation taking hold on the previous Hokage’s face. “You find that funny, girl?”

Korra’s grin only widened as she nodded in agreement. “Yeah actually, I do.”

Kurama raised one of Naruto’s eyebrows, an odd looking expression with the changes to the elderly shinobi’s face. “Would you care to enlighten me then young one?”

She couldn’t help but chuckle at the obvious irritation coming from the fox’s mouth. To think she had this ancient, powerful being rattled. It helped though, her fear steadily shrinking, being replaced by amusement, still with a healthy side of admiration. “I’d love to.” She grinned at him. “See most people, when they think of the Uchiha, think of our eyes right away. They think of our Sharingan, and the power of the ocular jutsu we possess. And that’s true, those are things which strongly define the Uchiha Clan.”

She gave the fox an intense look. “But that’s not all there is to us. We aren’t wholly defined by our eyes and the things we can do with them. We’re also people, individuals with hopes and dreams and goals all our own. We’re Shinobi, and we’re connected by chakra just as the rest of the world is, even if not everyone realizes it. Each one of us is unique, and I for one, _refuse_ to define myself simply by what eye I possess, even if that eye _does,_ happen to be the Sharingan. Yes I am Uchiha. Yes I have the Sharingan. But I am also Korra: human, woman, citizen of The Land of Fire, wife, mother, daughter, friend, shinobi, and Hokage of the Village Hidden In The Leaves.”

For a long moment, Kurama simply watched her, those red eyes of his boring in to her with such intensity that Korra couldn’t help but shiver, not from fear, but from anticipation. She wasn’t sure, but she could swear that something incredibly intense was about to happen, or if not intense, at least something incredibly significant. _Significantly intense?_ She couldn’t help but think it, the thought causing a brief amused snort to escape past her lips, a small smile playing on them.

Then Kurama began to laugh, and not the quietly amused chuckles from before, but loud and genuine, rocking the room, making Korra raise a brow in curiosity at him. What exactly was so funny to him in this situation? She wasn’t sure. The situation seemed rather serious to her; after all, they were discussing whom Kurama’s next host would be, meaning Lord Seventh would be _dead,_ for that to happen. It was not a pleasant thought, and not one she wanted to entertain, but she, after all, was shinobi, and this was the reality of the situation. She had faced death before after all, just never a death so…personal.

“You _truly_ are a remarkable young woman Korra,” Kurama’s rumbling voice spoke, drawing her attention back to him. “I can see now, that I’ve spoken to you face to face, more or less, why Naruto chose _you_ to be his successor.”

“Oh?” Her eyebrows rose slightly. She was curious now. Was that, _approval_ she could sense coming from the Nine Tails? It had taken Naruto _years_ to earn the approval of the fox, but then she had to admit, that they had both been different back then, and it took them time to grow and change together, growing in to each other as it were.

Not so different, she supposed, from her own relationship with Lord Seventh and Kurama after all. It had taken some time, but eventually, she and Lord Seventh had grown rather close, with many a day spent enjoying a cup of tea and talking together about anything and everything, or training together, learning and advancing her skills under his tutelage.

And she liked to think that hopefully, she had imparted something of worth to this hero of the previous age. She smiled, as the revelation came to her, that, even then, he had been training her to become his successor, grooming her to take up the position of Hokage, without her ever realizing his goal. _I suppose I can’t really fault him,_ she reasoned. _Even though I_ never _expected to become Hokage. Honestly, Me of all people._ Smiling in disbelief that she had actually become the leader of the entire village, for about the thousandth time since being appointed Hokage, Korra couldn’t help but shake her head just minimally enough that she doubted the other two would notice.

“Indeed,” Kurama’s voice echoed once more, drawing her back to the whole reason she was here. She looked up at him again. “As I said before, and as Naruto has told you in the past, you truly do possess the Will of Fire passed down from Hashirama himself, all the way to you.”

He looked intensely at her. “But more than that, you share many of Hashirama’s, and Naruto’s ideals and beliefs. You think and act as a Hokage already, even after such a short time, and, as I understand it, from what Naruto has told me and from what I have managed to observe, you have done so for some time, even before you took up the office…You are not bound by the limits of clan or family as were so many shinobi before you. These have been the downfall of so many, but not you. You acknowledge them but do not let them rule you. Among the countless humans I have come in to contact with over the centuries, none, with the exception of perhaps Naruto, have been quite like you Korra. You are unique.”

Surprised, Korra uncrossed her legs, sitting forward, and crossing her arms on the tabletop. “You think so?” Her eyebrow raised in consternation. She had never thought of herself as particularly unique. Sure she had been born with four chakra natures, but in her opinion, that didn’t make her stand out as much as some seemed to think it did. Far stranger things had happened in this shinobi world after all.

“Hmm,” Kurama nodded as he made a noise of assent. “I do.”

“Thank you,” Korra said quietly, picking up her teacup once again and sipping the last of it, looking in to the cup and watching the dregs of the tea leaves swirl around in the bottom.

Korra stares in to the teacup for quite a long time, silently contemplating her options. Should she allow Kurama to possess her only daughter, her flesh and blood? Should she trust in the fox and in Lord Seventh’s judgment and give Asami a new burden in taking the fox in to herself? Or was there perhaps, another option here, one that she wasn’t seeing? Her mind whirred, flipping through a mental rolodex of suitable shinobi hosts for the resident tailed beast of the Village Hidden In The Leaves, name after name and face after face flickering by, each one subsequently being deemed unsuitable by her mind and dismissed.

She even considered Mako and Bolin as possible candidates, before a thought struck her. Who was the one person she hadn’t considered yet? Who was the one person perhaps most suited to taking the Nine Tailed Fox within themselves and becoming the next Jinchuriki? Kurama’s earlier words came back to her, even though she knew he hadn’t meant them in quite the same way, “If not the daughter, then why not the mother?” She smiled, for she had her answer, if Kurama agreed of course.

Looking up at the fox, who was watching her curiously, she spoke three words that she knew would change everything, “I’ll do it.”

Kurama seemed taken aback, Shikamaru also looking surprised, both of them blinking in shock.

“You’ll do…what now?” Kurama tilted Naruto’s head in question.

“I’ll be your new host,” Korra clarified. “If you’re agreeable to the idea and can stand being inside an Uchiha, I’ll become your new Jinchuriki.” She looked at him, her chin raised confidently, even as her hands shook subtly with anticipation.

Kurama crossed Naruto’s arms over his chest, tilting his head in curiosity. “You would give yourself up as my new host? Why?”

Korra matched his position, leaning back in her own chair and crossing her arms, smiling confidently at the fox. “Because I’m Hokage.” Naruto’s eyebrow tilted, clearly Kurama wanted more of an explanation. “It’s my job. That’s what a Hokage does. They walk in front of everyone and bear all the pain themselves. Lord Seventh taught me that. And this is a pain I should bear, for my family and for my Village, who are my family as well.”

The fox studied her for a long moment more, those red eyes staring at her as if they were attempting to look in to her very soul. Korra looked back, resolutely refusing to look away or blink, until finally, Kurama seemed to come to a decision, blinking and nodding slowly.

Kurama chuckled. “You truly are remarkable.” He nodded. “Fine, yes I accept. You would make a fine host, however…”

“However?” Korra tilted up an eyebrow at him.

“You wouldn’t just be taking Kurama,” Shikamaru spoke up, and Korra swiveled her attention to him, almost having forgotten the other shinobi was even in the room. “You would also be taking a bit of chakra from each of the other eight tailed beasts. Naruto became sort of a focal point, a meeting place if you will, for the tailed beasts during the war. If that was lost, it could destabilize the peace we worked so hard to win during the war.”

Korra nodded slowly. “I understand. Lord Seventh told me about that a while back. I’m willing to take it on as well. I know I wasn’t around during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, hell, I wasn’t even born yet, but the last thing I want to do is ruin the peace everyone fought so hard to achieve.”

Shikamaru observed her for a long moment, before breaking out in to a content smile. “I agree with Kurama. You truly are unique Lady Eighth.”

Korra smiled back happily. “Thank you Shikamaru.” She turned back to Kurama. “So I’m willing, and you’re willing, but I do have one condition.”

“Oh?” Kurama tilted Naruto’s head. “And that would be?”

“If Asami agrees, I’ll do it, but I have to consult my wife on this. Her opinion means the world to me, and if she’s against it…well I would have a hard time convincing her of its importance.” She chuckled. “Not for lack of trying mind you. But I don’t think we have much to worry about.” She shook her head. “Asami’s smart. I’m sure she’ll understand that this is the right thing to do. I’m sure she’ll see its importance.”

Kurama smiled, his fangs glinting in the light as he chuckled. “Thank you Korra.”

She couldn’t help but smile back. “Of course.” She nodded amiably.

“I would urge you to work swiftly on this issue, as I don’t think I have to tell you that we’re unsure how much time Naruto has left in this world. As much as it pains me to say, we’re working on borrowed time here. Naruto’s health is a ticking clock.”

Solemnly, Korra nodded. “I know. As hard as it is to acknowledge…I know. I wish it wasn’t the case, but it is.” She looked back and forth briefly between her two elders. “Thank you both. I promise I’ll get back to you with this as soon as possible, tomorrow even if I can. I’ll speak to Asami when I get home tonight.”

Shikamaru nodded as well. “Excellent.”

The three stood. “It was pleasant talking to you Korra,” Kurama rumbled. “I look forward to speaking with you again, and I hope we have many opportunities to do so in the future.” He extended Naruto’s hand, which she took, gripping firmly and giving a brief shake. It was a strong grip, but she imagined that was only because the Nine Tails was currently in control, his chakra pumping its way through Lord Seventh’s veins, and she had to resist the urge to frown.

Instead, she smiled at him, forcing herself to let go of the fear for the moment. “I’m sure we will, especially if things turn out as planned.”

With one last smile, he closed his eyes and she watched as Naruto’s face relaxed, sinking back in to its normal appearance, and when he opened his eyes, they were their normal, light, inviting blue once more.

Naruto smiled warmly out at her. “Thank you Lady Eighth.”

She smiled back, feeling tears gathering in the corners of her eyes that she did not allow to fall. There were no words for her, so she simply bowed, hoping to convey her myriad of feelings through this one simple action. And, from the look on Lord Seventh’s face, it was clear he understood.

“Well then,” she spoke after a bit of silence, glancing between the two men. “I should be going. I have a lot to discuss with my wife after all.” She smiled.

Shikamaru and Naruto both laughed.

“I’ll walk you out,” Shikamaru offered, gesturing towards the hallway.

Korra gives a half bow, agreeing. “Thank you.”

Shikamaru nods and heads for the door. Korra follows, before pausing, and turning back to Naruto. “Thank you for the tea. It was delicious. Please give Lady Hinata my regards.”

Naruto smiled. “Of course. Good evening Lady Eighth.” He bowed.

Korra returned it. “Good evening Lord Seventh.” And with a final glance, she turned to follow Shikamaru, her cape billowing out behind her.

* * *

 

Korra breathed in, sighing happily as she took in the sweet, evening air, content with the knowledge that, despite all the difficulties recently with the missing leaders of minor lands, and Hiroshi Sato back in both her and her wife and daughter’s lives once more, the overarching sense of peace still blanketed the village.

Even at this hour, there were still civilians out on the streets, shopping, relaxing, and otherwise living their peaceful lives. Once again, her people bowed and smiled as she passed, which flattered and embarrassed her in equal measure, and she returned their greetings with polite bows and smiles and friendly waves.

She wasn’t sure what made her pause. It could’ve been classed as a feeling, or perhaps a sudden small noise or lack thereof. The closest thing she could equate it to would be instinct. Either way, she could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise, and her shinobi instincts kicked in as two loud consecutive popping noises echoed through the air.

She leapt back, landing in a crouch, one knee on the ground with the other leg bent, her right hand’s fingers skimming the ground in support, some ways away in the street, as a fiery explosion ripped through the air, a bright orange swirling fireball appearing where she had been standing mere moments before.

As she watched, the fireball cleared, dust raining down, leaving her blinking slightly against the light, and a large crater in the road where she had been. She didn’t remain stagnant for long however, and was already moving when the double concussive popping noise made its presence known again, taking cover behind a food cart as another explosion rocked the night, a second fireball striking her previous spot. She moved again, spinning out of the way and in to an alley, back striking the brick of the building as she let out a soft, “Oof.”

As the popping noises occur for a third time, the cart was launched up in to the air, falling apart as it tumbled back to earth. Civilians were screaming and running for cover and Korra knew she had to act fast before casualties began piling up. She leaned out from the alley quickly and spotted the trail of what seemed to be compressed air from the last explosion, following it up, even as it dissipated, to the rooftops up above the street, where a tall figure, with a long braid being tossed by the wind, and wearing a black cloak with a high neck, was silhouetted against the setting sun.

She couldn’t make out any details about the face from here, not with the distance between them, and the light from behind, casting the figure in shadow, but she could tell that the figure was extremely tall and it seemed to her as if it was a woman, though again, she couldn’t be certain from here.

However, what she did know was that whoever her attacker was, they were clearly hostile, kind of part and parcel for the whole, _attacker,_ shtick, and, there were far too many innocent civilians in the area. They were in the way, which meant they were in danger. _Gotta lure them away before any civilians get hurt,_ she reasoned. _Whoever it is, is after me,_ she reasoned. _I’m the target, so it stands to reason they’ll follow me. Just gotta get their attention._

Even as she watched, it was clear the enemy knew where she was, as Korra could see it as her hand snapped up, forming what seemed to be the Seal of Confrontation. Then her upper body leaned back, and snapped forward rapidly. What followed was the same consecutive pops and the vapor trail, coming from what looked to be, the woman’s forehead. Korra was then forced to duck back, and retreat further in to the alleyway as another explosion rocked the area, striking the corner of the building, dust and pieces of brick going flying, a whole chunk of the corner now missing.

Korra took in a deep, calming breath, thinking over what she had learned so far, remembering her old lessons: observe the situation, analyze the opponent, plan a counter attack based on this knowledge, execute that plan, adapting as necessary until the threat is neutralized, whether that be through capture, or through death.

_Judging by the hand seal that precedes the attack, they’re using some kind of jutsu,_ she reasoned. _By the looks of it, some sort of Explosive Style kekkei genkai. Bad news for me at medium to long range. I’ve got to disable it somehow, or find a way to close the distance, and take them on at close range, where their advantage is neutralized…hopefully._

Either way, Korra knew two things. One: Her village and her life were being threatened by an unknown assailant. And two: She was not about to stand for it, and would do everything in her power to defeat this foe, no matter the cost to herself, and however they had managed to enter the village undetected. She would make sure they would regret their actions today, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this one, and wow did we cover a lot in this chapter! Either way, now the wait for some action is finally over! It's taken us four chapters to get here, but next chapter will be mostly action, so stay tuned for that! I just love writing this story, so hopefully it won't take me nearly as long to update as it did last time. In the meantime, comments, kudos and bookmarks are all appreciated and encouraged. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally getting around to uploading this here as well. Hopefully my other stories will follow soon as well, as I'm still in the process of transferring everything over from Fanfiction.net. Anyways, as always, bookmarks, comments, and kudos are appreciated and encouraged. I particularly like the idea of these two worlds coming together, hence this story. Enjoy!


End file.
